Una carta, un mal entendido
by Agus-chii
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una estudiante de secundaria de 13 años, una de sus compañeras esta enamorada de Ikuto, un chico de preparatoria, ¿Que pasara cuando esta le pida a Amu que le entregue una carta de amor, él mal interprete todo y se interese en Amu? Cosas del pasado y del presente que se relacionan entre ellos, una mentira, que puede tapar toda una gran verdad.
1. Conociéndonos por un mal entendido

_**Hola! He aquí yo con otro fic! Espero que tenga tanto "éxito" (lo se, ni que fuera una escritora profesional) como mi fic "Amulet Cross" (publicidad, publicidad everywhere xD)**_

_**Bueno... como siempre Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no ni siquiera seria un anime/manga para niños xDDD**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos por culpa de un mal entendido!  
**_

_**Amu Pov:**_

Amu! - grito mi madre - ¡Vas a llegar tarde otra vez!

Ya voy... - dijo al estilo zombie intentando apagar mi despertado que sonaba con milésima vez. Como no pude apagarlo lo lancé hacia la puerta, justo entro Ami, mi hermana menor.

Aaah! - grito ella asustada - One-chan... casi me matas - dijo con una cara de cachorro que estaba a punto de llorar

Lo siento, Ami - me disculpe - es que la secundaria me tiene agotada.

Ok... mama dice que bajes a desayunar! - grito y luego bajo corriendo la escaleras.

No me presente! Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 13 años y hace un mes comencé la secundaria, la verdad que lo odio! Extraño mis días de primaria, pero por suerte, me sigo viendo con mis amigas de la primaria, Yaya y Rima.

Me puse mi uniforme y baje a desayunar. Vi el reloj. DIOS! Ya eran as 7:56! Salí corriendo de mi casa y corrí hacia el colegio. Por suerte no era muy lejos, se podía ver la escuela desde el espacio. ERA ENORME! No solo era secundaria, si no, que también, era preparatoria y primaria, había un pasillo que unía los edificios.

Buenos días, Amu-chan - escuche la voz de Rima, apenas entre al salón.

Buenos... días... Rima... - mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración estaba entre cortada. Había corrido como nunca - ¿Y el profesor? - dije al no verlo en el aula.

Te salvaste - me dijo - todavía no llego.

Uff - dije sentándome en mi pupitre a su izquierda - que suerte...

El profesor entro y comenzó a dar sus estúpidas y aburridas explicaciones..

Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida hasta que...

Oye, Amu-chan - me dijo Michiru, una de mis nuevas mejores amigas, a mi derecha.

¿Que pasa? - le pregunte dándome vuelta.

Etto... - dijo sonrojándose - Es que hay un chico que me gusta que es de preparatoria y quiero que le des esto - ella me dio una carta.

¿Y por que yo? - pregunte bajo, para que el profesor no me escuchara.

Es que me da vergüenza... y tu tienes esa actitud Cool & Spicy y es imposible pasar un momento ridículo con una actitud así. ¡Tu tienes mucho valor! Yo no... - dijo deprimiéndose.

No tenía opción, ella había hecho muchas cosas por mi, aparte, solo tenia que explicarle al chico que la carta era de ella y listo ¿Verdad?.

Esta bien... - le dije. Ella grito de la alegría y, lamentablemente, el profesor nos pilló.

Era hora de almorzar, Michiru dijo que era el momento indicado para que le entregase la carta, normalmente los de preparatoria almorzaban mas mas tarde que nosotras y los de primaria tenían su propio comedor, así que esperamos un rato.

Es el! - dijo señalando a un chico de pelo y ojos azules. Ese chico me daba mala espina, tenia una expresión fría en su rostro. No sabia que a Michiru le gustaban esa clase de chicos, ella suele ser una chica tierna y tímida.

Ese chico fue a sentarse solo a una mesa, era el momento indicado, leí el sobre de la carta, supuestamente se llamaba Ikuto. Cuando regrese la mirada a la mesa donde el estaba vi que había como unas 500 al rededor de ella.

No pensaba hacerlo delante de tanta gente, decidí irme, pero sentí que unos brazos me empujaban. Accidentalmente caí adentro de esa muchedumbre de fangirls locas (N/A: Yo estaba ahí *o*).

Dios... hasta las de primaria vienen hasta aquí - dijo con mala cara.

¡Oye! ¿Que es esa actitud? - dije enojada, ese chico no me agradaba para nada.

Oh... ¿Así tratas al chico que mas? - esta vez puso una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Por favor! ¿En serio crees que me enamoraría de un idiota y mal educado como tu? - me estaba sacando de quicio.

¿Y que es esa carta? - dijo sacándomela de las manos.

¡Para empezar ni siquiera es mía! Solo vine para entregártela de parte de una amiga - le explique.

El soltó una risita - ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer eso?.

¡Haz lo que se te de la gana! - dije retirándome.

**_Ikuto_ Pov:**

Esa niña...es muy interesante... atrevida, tiene el valor para desafiarme, me gusta...

La verdad que todas las chicas que conozco no tardan en babear en frente mio, estoy harto, son todas iguales. Pero ella es diferente, sera divertido...

Por cierto mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 años, curso en 3 años de preparatoria, a donde sea que voy me consideran como un chico playboy, hasta mi propia hermana, Utau, me vive acosando.

Mi vida es muy aburrida, he sufrido demasiado, mi padre nos abandono, mi madre esta internada y esta casada con un hombre malo, lo hizo para que nosotros nos caigamos en la pobreza, pero el dinero no me importa, lo único que tengo es a mi hermana, nos cuidamos el uno al otro para seguir adelante. No hay nada que cambie mi vida, siempre sera así.

_**Normal**_** Pov:**

Oye, Amu... - dijo Michiru al ver a Amu volver a la mesa - ¿Que paso?

Nada - le contestó - ese chico es un idiota. Lo mejor sera que no te intereses en un muchacho como él, seguramente saldrás herida, es solo un consejo.

Ella miro a la pelirosa - Esta bien - dijo.

* * *

El timbre sonó, era hora de volver a casa, los alumnos salieron de sus salones para irse a su casa.

¡Nos vemos, Amu-chan! - dijo Rima.

¡Hasta mañana, Amu, me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo que ir a practicas de volley! - grito Michiru mientras se iba.

¡Adiós, chicas! - Se despidió la pelirosa.

Ella tenia que preparar la cena y hacer su tarea, así que tenia que darse prisa para llegar a su casa. Amu comenzó a correr para no llegar tarde, pero un obstáculo se lo impidió, había chocado con algo.

Auch... - la caída no dolió mucho, ella había caído arriba de algo suave.

Veo que no puedes pasar ni un momento lejos de mi. ¿Verdad, niña pervertida? - esa voz, era la ultima que ella quería oír.

¡Tu! - dijo intentando levantarse, pero el la había agarrado de la cintura. Ella estaba acostada en sima de el. - ¡Oye, Sueltame! - Amu insistía, pero el la apretaba mas hacía él. Ella se sonrojo.

Mírate, estas toda roja... - su rostro mostró una sonrisa picara

¡Ya déjame! - siguió gritando.

El agarro su mentón y la miro fijamente - Oh... ¿Acaso no te gusta esta posición?

Amu se quedo perdida ante los ojos del chico, parecían zafiros, eran hermosos. No había nadie en la calle, excepto ellos dos, el silencio se apodero de la cuadra. El comenzó a reírse.

Jaja, que fácil es molestarte - dijo mientras se levantaba - Bien... nos vemos, pequeña pervertida.

¿Eh? - dijo levantándose - ¡No creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, me las vas a pagar! - ella estaba a punto de pegarle, pero sus reflejos gatunos agarraron rápidamente el brazo de la chica.

Y... - susurro sensualmente cerca de su oreja - ¿De que forma tengo que pagarte?.

Amu cerro fuertemente los ojos, cuando los abrió vio, nuevamente, al chico riéndose, el volvió a burlarse.

Creo que llegaras tarde a tu casa, tus padres pueden pensar que andas de loca por ahi... - antes de que Amu le gritara otra vez el pego un salto y desapareció.

Ese maldito... ¿¡Quien se cree?! - dijo ella realmente furiosa.

Amu llego a su casa, era muy tarde, todo por culpa de ese chico. Ahora no iba a tener tiempo libre.

Amu, recuerda que hoy te toca preparar la cena - dijo Midori al ver a su hija entrar.

Si... ya lo se - dijo con pocas ganas y arrastrándose por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Ella solo quería tomar una siesta, desde que comenzó la secundaria olvidó lo que significaba "descansar", todo el tipo responsabilidades y tareas.

Amu estaba completando una de los 500 ejercicios que el profesor le mando, en eso, su celular sonó.

Hola, preciosa - Amu se asusto, la voz le era conocida, no quería aceptar quien era, ella no contestó - Oh, vamos, se que estas ahí o acaso no recuerdas mi voz.

Ella no entendía como había conseguido su numero.

¿Por que tienes mi numero? - pregunto alterada.

Tengo mis trucos - dijo con su tono juguetón - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo , mañana ? - pregunto cambiando de tema.

Olvídalo - dijo ella.

Oye Espe... - Amu había cortado antes de que él terminara su frase.

Dios... ¿Que le pasa a este chico? - dijo apagando su celular, sabia que iba a seguir molestándola - Ya son las 8:00, sera mejor que baje a cocinar.

Toda su familia cenó y luego se fue a dormir, Amu fue a bañarse para relajarse un poco. Ella regreso a su cuarto para por fin pegar pestaña, pero algo no dejaba de rondar por su mente, mas bien, alguien.

¿Quien es ese chico? ¿Por que me molesta asi?... - se preguntaba.

* * *

**Bien... este es el primer capitulo *0***

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews!**


	2. ¡¿Por que me acosas!

**...**

**Ya no se me ocurre que mierda escribir aquí xDD**

**._. Bueno... etto... solo lean de una p*uta vez el fic e.e**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Amu estaba completando una de los 500 ejercicios que el profesor le mando, en eso, su celular sonó.

Hola, preciosa - Amu se asusto, la voz le era conocida, no quería aceptar quien era, ella no contestó - Oh, vamos, se que estas ahí o acaso no recuerdas mi voz.

Ella no entendía como había conseguido su numero.

¿Por que tienes mi numero? - pregunto alterada.

Tengo mis trucos - dijo con su tono juguetón - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo , mañana ? - pregunto cambiando de tema.

Olvídalo - dijo ella.

Oye Espe... - Amu había cortado antes de que él terminara su frase.

Dios... ¿Que le pasa a este chico? - dijo apagando su celular, sabia que iba a seguir molestándola - Ya son las 8:00, sera mejor que baje a cocinar.

Toda su familia cenó y luego se fue a dormir, Amu fue a bañarse para relajarse un poco. Ella regreso a su cuarto para por fin pegar pestaña, pero algo no dejaba de rondar por su mente, mas bien, alguien.

¿Quien es ese chico? ¿Por que me molesta asi?... - se preguntaba.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿¡Por que me acosas?!**_

Era martes, el despertador sonó, Amu solo daba vueltas en su cama, no tenía intenciones de levantarse, no pudo dormir, toda la noche su celular recibió mensajes de ese chico. El reloj siguió emitiendo esos ruidos tan irritantes para cualquier persona a la mañana, igual que el lunes, ella lo arrojo contra la pared, pobre, no recibía los mejores tratos, pero sobrevivió durante años.

¡Maldito pervertido! - fue lo que grito apenas se sentó en la cama.

¿Que sucede Amu? - dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nada... - respondió.

Ok, mejor vístete o llegaras tarde - dijo Midori. Ella bajo a la primera planta.

Amu se puso su nuevo uniforme, una falda negra, una camisa, también, negra marinera con el lazo fucsia y unos zapatos y medias hasta las rodillas negras. Se miro en el espejo para ver su apariencia y bajo a desayunar.

Amu bajo corriendo las escaleras y salio la casa rumbo al colegio.

Buenos días, Amu - dijo Michiru - llegaste temprano, ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto preocupada.

¿Acaso hay algo de malo que llegue temprano? - pregunto la pelirosa.

No... solo que no es típico tuyo - respondió sonriendo. Y se fue a saludar al resto de la clase.

Ella prendió su celular, después de tantos mensajes recibidos de Ikuto, decidió apagarlo en medio de la madrugada. Amu aprovecho para leer las estupideces que el muchacho le había escrito.

_¿Tomar un helado? -_ ella leyó uno de los mensajes - _ni loca..._

El profesor llego a aula, Amu guardo inmediatamente su celular.

El día de Amu fue como el de cualquiera, ella se encontraba en la salida del colegio, ahora solo tenía que irse lo antes posible para no encontrarse con aquel gato pervertido, pero no puedo lograr su objetivo...

¿Intentando huir? - apenas oyó su voz, ya sabía quien era, ella giró, si, era él.

Ahora que quieres. ¿No tuviste demasiado con molestarme ayer a la noche? - pregunto ella enojada.

No... aún quiero una respuesta, ¿Quieres venir a tomar un helado conmigo? - pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

No - dijo dándose vuelta.

Oh, vamos... no seas mala - dijo poniendo cara de perrito y abrazándola por atrás.

Ya te lo dije, No - ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Que fría... - él la soltó - Por lo menos dime tu nombre...

A... - Ella no tenia intención de responder, seguramente no saldría nada bueno en decírselo - Azumi... - mintió.

¿Azumi? Bien... lo tendré en cuenta, preciosa - dijo - Bueno, Azumi... nos vemos... - y se fue.

Amu soltó una risa apenas él se fue - Que idiota... y yo que creí que era un chico difícil de engañar...

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que Amu era "acosada" por aquel peliazul.

Ella estaba en clases, su celular vibro, ella, sin que el profesor la viera, lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje. Ella lo leyó:

_"¿Quieres tomar un helado conmigo a la salida del colegio? _

_Dios... ¿Cuanto tiempo mas va a seguir con esto? Todos los días me manda el mismo mensaje - _se dijo a si misma.

¿Sucede algo, Srta. Hinamori? - pregunto su profesor, ella se asusto y oculto su celular.

Ella negó con la cabeza - no pasa nada...

La campana sonó y los alumnos salieron de sus aulas para ir al recreo.

Aah... - suspiro ella mientras guardaba unos libros en su casillero - como odio la clase de biología.

¿Biología? Mmmm... si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy muy bueno en anatomía - esa voz, lo que faltaba...

¡Tu! - dijo señalándolo con su dedo indice - ¿Que haces aquí?

Solo pasaba por aquí... - respondió

¿Cuanto tiempo piensas mas acosarme? - preguntó ella.

No lo se, es muy divertido - dijo riéndose - Acéptalo, a ti te gusta - él la agarro del mentón, el silencio se apodero de ellos, pero sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Amu vio a su amiga Michiru por el pasillo - Oh no - dijo - Ikuto, por favor, vete - le rogo - pero el no hacia caso, no podía dejar que su amiga lo viera con él. No tenía opción, ella se estaba acercando, Amu metió a Ikuto adentro del casillero, ella, accidentalmente, también lo hizo.

Ella estaba contra la puerta, vigilando de que su amiga pasara y no se de cuenta, lo cual eso sucedió. Amu estaba a punto de salir, pero la puerta no se abría.

Vaya... usas cualquier excusa para estar conmigo a sola... eres increíble - ella sintió la voz y respiración del joven muy cerca de su oreja, también unos brazo que rodeaban su cintura y unas manos que acariciaban su vientre.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente al sentir que la tocaba - ¡Oye! - dijo dándose vuelta.

Amu intento hacer fuerza para tirar la puerta empujándola con su espalda e impulsándose con sus piernas apoyadas desde el otro lado del casillero, estas estaban en el aire, con las rodillas flexionadas, ella no se dio cuenta, pero Ikuto estaba entre estas.

Eres demasiado pervertida para tener 13 años... - Ikuto puso sus brazos al rededor de la cabeza de la chica y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Aaah... - gimió ella al sentir su cuerpo siendo apretado contra el de él. Ikuto aprovechó y comenzó a besar su cuello - B-basta... - dijo sujetándose de la camisa del chico.

Te gusta... ¿No? - susurro en su oreja para luego empezar a lamer lentamente esta. Ella volvió a soltar un pequeño gemido.

De repente la puerta de abrió, ambos cayeron al suelo, los dos alzaron la mirada, era Rima.

¡Rima! - grito Amu escondiéndose detrás de su espalda.

¿Otra vez la estas acosando? - dijo mirando al peliazul con una mirada asesina - si la vuelves a tocar, te matare.

Ja! - rió el - ¿Quien va a querer abusar de una pechos planos como ella? - antes de que ambas le dieran una paliza el ya se había ido, era bueno para escaparse cuando quería.

Ellas también tenían que irse, tenían clase de gimnasia y tenían que cambiarse.

Las dos entraron a los vestidores y se pusieron el uniforme de gimnasia, era idéntico al que usaban en primaria.

_"Pechos planos"... - _por la mente de Amu pasaron las palabras del chico. Ella se miro, en realidad sus pechos eran del tamaño normal para su edad. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar a ese hentai de su mente.

¡Amu! ¿Que haces? Ven, la profesora ya vino - la llamo su amiga, Rima.

¿Ah? - ella volvió al mundo real - ¡Si, ya voy! - dijo ella yendo hacia su amiga.

Todas las compañeras de curso de Amu comenzaron a correr por la enorme pista de carreras.

Amu jadeaba, ella nunca fue buena en los deportes. Su cuerpo comenzó a traspirar demasiado y su uniforme se apretó a este por el sudor, sentía que le cortaba la circulación, aparte que el traje se encogió por culpa del lava ropas. Ella se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, no era eso que la hizo parar, si no que el tobillo comenzó a dolerle.

¿Te sientes bien, Amu? - Michiru había parado al lado de ella, Rima no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

Me duele el tobillo - contestó.

Ella se saco la zapatilla, tenía un moretón en la zona recién mencionada.

Un silbato sonó, haciendo que las tres chicas giraran su cabeza hacia la dirección donde provenía el sonido - ¡Oigan! ¿Que hacen? ¡Pónganse a correr!

¡Maestra! - gritó Michiru - ¡Amu-chan esta lastimada!.

Ambas chicas ayudaron a Amu a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la maestra.

Mmmm... no es muy grave, pero sera mejor que vayas a ver a la enfermera - dijo ella mientras miraba su pie - Chicas, acompáñenla.

No... iré yo sola... igual no queda muy lejos - dijo Amu.

Esta bien, entonces vuelvan a correr - dijo haciendo sonar nuevamente su silbato.

Amu fue caminando sola hasta la enfermería, cuando entro había una joven.

Hola... ¿Esta la enfermera? - preguntó.

Si, soy yo - dijo esta sonriendo - mi nombre es Yui. ¿Que paso?

Es que... - dijo sentándose en la camilla y acostando sus pies arriba de esta - me lastime el tobillo - dijo señalándolo.

Oh, no es nada grave, pero te daré unas pastillas para calmar el dolor - dijo luego de verlo.

Gracias - sonrió la pelirosa.

Solo espera, estoy atendiendo a otra persona, ahorita busco tu medicación - Yui se fue a otra habitación.

No hay problema - Amu espero durante unos 10 minutos. La enfermera entro nuevamente al cuarto.

Lo siento. No encuentro la medicina - dijo disculpándose - tendré que ir a la sección de primaria a buscarlas.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que pierdo gimnasia... - dijo Amu viéndole el lado positivo a la situación.

Lo bueno es que estamos solos... - cuando oyó aquella voz, Amu maldecía el momento en el Yui se fue - Que descuidada eres... ¿Por que estas aquí?

Por tu culpa, cuando caí del casillero me lastime el tobillo - contestó ella.

El se sentó en la camilla y agarró suavemente la pierna de la chica. Ikuto beso gentilmente su pie.

¿¡QUE HACES?! - el color carmesí se apodero del rostro de la chica - Para empezar... ¿Por que me sigues?

No eres la única que se lastimó cuando cayo del casillero... - respondió sin dejar de esparcir besos por la herida de la chica, sinceramente, el dolor fue desapareciendo.

El abandono el pie de la chica y se subió a la camilla apoyando sus rodillas en esta y sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la chica.

¿Ves esto? - dijo señalando su rostro - Aquí me lastime, ahora es tu turno de curarme...

¿Eh? - Ikuto se acercaba mas hacía ella, Amu se fue inclinando para atrás, quedando completamente acostada abajo de Ikuto.

Vamos, Azumi... - la distancia entre ellos era corta.

* * *

**Agus-chii cortando los fics en los mejores momentos desde tiempos inmemorables e.e (para comprobar la fucking teoría, lea Amulet Cross e.e) **

**Bien... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ._./**


	3. ¿Quien es Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

**Aquí**** toy con un nuevo capitulo *u*/**

**Al principio pensaba hacer una historia sin charas y sin fantasía, pero siempre cuando me baño se me ocurren millones de ideas e.e**

**Igual en este capitulo no van a aparecer, si no, mas adelante.**

**Así**** que ya no me jodas Melt-chan e.e**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

Lo bueno es que estamos solos... - cuando oyó aquella voz, Amu maldecía el momento en el Yui se fue - Que descuidada eres... ¿Por que estas aquí?

Por tu culpa, cuando caí del casillero me lastime el tobillo - contestó ella.

El se sentó en la camilla y agarró suavemente la pierna de la chica. Ikuto beso gentilmente su pie.

¿¡QUE HACES?! - el color carmesí se apodero del rostro de la chica - Para empezar... ¿Por que me sigues?

No eres la única que se lastimó cuando cayo del casillero... - respondió sin dejar de esparcir besos por la herida de la chica, sinceramente, el dolor fue desapareciendo.

El abandono el pie de la chica y se subió a la camilla apoyando sus rodillas en esta y sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la chica.

¿Ves esto? - dijo señalando su rostro - Aquí me lastime, ahora es tu turno de curarme...

¿Eh? - Ikuto se acercaba mas hacía ella, Amu se fue inclinando para atrás, quedando completamente acostada abajo de Ikuto.

Vamos, Azumi... - la distancia entre ellos era corta.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es Ikuto Tsukiyomi?_**

¡Ikuto! ¡¿Que... que haces?! - dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

Oh... vamos Azumi... - dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Ella cerró sus ojos esperando algo del chico, pero solo escucho su risa.

¿Decepcionada? - dijo levantándose de la camilla.

Hmtp... eres un idiota... - dijo sentándose.

Perdon por haber tardado... - dijo al enfermera entrando - ¿Todavía sigues aquí, Ikuto?.

No... ya me iba - dijo él retirándose - nos vemos... Azumi - él sonrió.

¿Azumi? ¿Tu nombre no era Amu? - preguntó confundida.

Si, pero Ikuto es muy fácil de engañar - dijo riéndose.

Veo que realmente le caes muy bien - dijo ella.

¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó la pelirosa.

Porque hace mucho que no lo veo feliz, conozco a Ikuto desde hace tiempo y siempre es frió y casi nunca habla con nadie... - Yui le dio el medicamento a Amu, ella lo tomó.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que clase de persona es Ikuto? - dijo ella, se supone que debía regresar a clase de gimnasia, pero solo faltan 10 minutos para que terminara.

Esta bien, te contare, pero no se lo digas a nadie, yo soy la hermana mayor de una amigas de Utau, la hermana menor de Ikuto - comenzó.

¿Ikuto tiene una hermana? No lo sabía - dijo - Un momento... dijiste...

Así es Utau, Hoshina Utau es la hermana de Ikuto - Amu quedo sorprendida.

Pero... creí que Utau era hija única, ademas, ¿El apellido de Ikuto no es Tsukiyomi? - preguntó.

Si, pero es un secreto - respondió Yui - ella se encuentra en el extranjero por su popularidad. Pero no es eso lo que quiero contarte, es sobre su pasado.

¿Su pasado? - preguntó interesada.

Si - asintió - veras... cuando Ikuto tenía 7 años y Utau 5, su padre huyó de la casa, nadie sabe las razones por la que huyó, ademas, que no tardo en llegar un nuevo integrante a la familia.

¿Tuvo otra hermana? - preguntó Amu.

No - respondió - Souko, la madre de ellos, adoptó a una niña de 6 años, esa niña era la hija de unos amigos suyos, que habían fallecido unos meses después de que su esposo se fuera. Ikuto llego a querer mucho a esa chica, se había encariñado demasiado, fue su primer amor...

¿Su primer amor? ¿Y que paso?... - Amu se había interesado mucho sobre el tema.

Falleció - dijo Yui deprimida. Amu no tardo en hacer lo mismo - Y luego... - continuó - Souko se caso con el director de Easter, el es un hombre realmente malo, ella era victima de muchos problemas tanto físicos como psicológicos.

¿Y por que nunca lo denunció? - grito Amu.

Por sus hijos - respondió Yui - era la única forma de que ellos no entraran en bancarrota, aparte, que luego ella quedo internada por los maltratos, así que Utau e Ikuto tuvieron que arreglárselas para seguir adelante, Utau, con ayuda de otra compañía se convirtió en cantante, para pagar su propio futuro y no depender de ese hombre, mientras tanto, Ikuto tiene una beca en esta escuela y se las arregla para encontrar comida y algo de dinero tocando su violín.

¿Violín? No sabía que el tocaba... - dijo aún sorprendida.

Si, toca hermoso - dijo sonriendo - bueno... creo que ya dije demasiado, sera mejor que regreses a clases. Igual, ya casi es el recreo.

Muchas Gracias - dijo Amu retirándose de la sala.

No hay de que - sonrió la enfermera - Por cierto... - Amu se detuvo en la puerta antes de irse para escucharla - creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, creo que le gustas - ella soltó una pequeña risa.

Amu solo se sonrojo y se fue.

Amu-chan! - ella vio a Michiru correr por los pasillos mientras gritaba su nombre - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto preocupada.

Si - asintió sonriendo.

Me alegro... Rima-chan esta en el aula esperándonos, sera mejor que vallamos.

Esta bien, pero tengo que cambiarme el uniforme - dijo Amu.

Tienes razón - dijo Michiru y acompañó a Amu hasta los vestidores.

Mientras la pelirosa se cambiaba, ella recordó la conversación que tuvo con Yui.

_Que chico tan misterioso y raro... - _pensó Amu -_ aunque pobre, sufrió mucho._

Ella salió, ya vestida y se fue a buscar a Rima junto con Michiru.

Ambas llegaron a su salón, ella no estaba, mas bien, no había nadie.

Que raro... - dijo Michiru confundida - se supone que nos esperaría acá.

¡Amu-chaaan! ¡Michiru-chaaan! - esos gritos eran de Rima, ambas chicas giraron su cabeza por todos lados, pero no la vieron - ¡Aquí abajo! - las dos vieron, a través, a la rubia gritar desde el patio, allí estaban todos los estudiantes de secundaria y de preparatoria - ¡Vengan! ¡Hay un anuncio importante!

Michiru y Amu fueron corriendo hacía el patio.

¿Que paso, Rima-chan? - pregunto Michiru.

No lo se... - contestó - pero parece algo importante.

Bien... alumnos, seguro se preguntaran porque los tenemos reunidos aquí - se oyó la voz del director de la escuela hablando por el micrófono - nos complace anunciar que en dentro de dos semanas, tanto la secundaria como la preparatoria irán a un viaje escolar por una semana, a las cabañas de Kyoto.

Luego de aquel anuncio se escucharon las voces de todos los alumnos festejando.

¡Woow! - exclamó Michiru contenta - ¿No es genial?

Si, lo es - dijo Rima feliz.

¡Que bien! Kyoto en invierno es hermoso, va a ser genial tener que... - la felicidad de Amu desapareció - un momento... ¿¡CON PREPARATORIA?!

Va a ser divertido, ¿no lo crees, Azumi? - dijo Ikuto que estaba atrás de ella.

¿Azumi? - preguntaron confundidas las amigas de la pelirosa.

Luego les explicó - le susurró para que el chico no la escuchara - si vas tu, yo no voy - dijo Amu.

Siempre tan fría... - dijo él - bien, nos vemos... - dijo despidiéndose, ya que el director pidió que todos regresaran a sus salones.

Oye, Amu-chan, ¿Porque le dijiste que te llamas Azumi? - pregunto Rima.

Bueno es que... - dijo Amu - no importa, solo llámenme así cuando este con él ¿Ok?.

Esta bien... - dijeron, no pidieron explicaciones, seguro que Amu tenia sus razones.

Amu, Michiru, Rima y todos su compañeros de curso fueron a su aula, el profesor no tardó en llegar.

Matemáticas, lo que faltaba para empeorar el día de Amu.

Ella no prestó atención en clases, solo maldecía su "suerte", ella quería ir a Kyoto, pero no con ese chico.

_No... no voy a dejar que ese imbécil me arruine el viaje, cualquier cosa que pase le digo al profesor y listo - _Amu se sentía mas calmada pensando en esa opción.

Las dos semanas pasaron, como siempre, ella seguía siendo victima de sus bromas y él aún no se daba cuenta de que el verdadero de la pelirosa era Amu.

Era tardísimo, Amu temía de que el micro ya se haya ido.

Ah... lo siento Hinamori, tu micro ya se ha marchado - dijo el director al verla llegar.

¿Que?... - ella no podía creerlo - ¡Imposible, no puede ser! - dijo asustada.

No te preocupes, por ahora solo se acabaron de ir los micros de secundaria, pero puedes viajar en lo de preparatoria - dijo calmándola.

Bueno... - dijo aceptando y aliviada, el director la metió en uno de los micros y la guío hasta un asiento que, por suerte, quedaba libre. Al principio tenia miedo de encontrase con Ikuto pero de los 500 alumnos que hay en preparatoria, es imposible que justo le tocara con él. Pero la suerte de Amu era muy mala...

No puede ser... - dijo con mala cara al verlo.

Parece que no puedes vivir ni un segundo lejos mio - dijo para luego soltar una risa.

Bien... abrochen sus cinturones, el micro ya va a arrancar - se oyó la voz del conductor hablando con un micrófono.

Ah... - dijo suspirando - nada puede ser peor que estar 8 horas contigo.

¿Tu crees? - dijo sonriendo.

Muévete, quiero ir del lado de la ventana - dijo con su actitud Cool & Spicy.

Guau... que miedo - dijo sarcásticamente, pero de todos modos hizo caso.

Cállate, solo déjame en paz - dijo colocándose sus auriculares.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, demasiado, para Amu...

* * *

**Pobre Amu (la verdad que tiene mucha suerte *o*) podrían pasar muchas cosas en ese viaje e.e**

**Bueno, descubran lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, bye ._./**


	4. Un viaje largo para Amu

**Holiwis *u*/**

**Ya la verdad no se con que completar este espacio ._.**

**Da igual e.e disfruten en capitulo.**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Era tardísimo, Amu temía de que el micro ya se haya ido.

Ah... lo siento Hinamori, tu micro ya se ha marchado - dijo el director al verla llegar.

¿Que?... - ella no podía creerlo - ¡Imposible, no puede ser! - dijo asustada.

No te preocupes, por ahora solo se acabaron de ir los micros de secundaria, pero puedes viajar en lo de preparatoria - dijo calmándola.

Bueno... - dijo aceptando y aliviada, el director la metió en uno de los micros y la guío hasta un asiento que, por suerte, quedaba libre. Al principio tenia miedo de encontrase con Ikuto pero de los 500 alumnos que hay en preparatoria, es imposible que justo le tocara con él. Pero la suerte de Amu era muy mala...

No puede ser... - dijo con mala cara al verlo.

Parece que no puedes vivir ni un segundo lejos mio - dijo para luego soltar una risa.

Bien... abrochen sus cinturones, el micro ya va a arrancar - se oyó la voz del conductor hablando con un micrófono.

Ah... - dijo suspirando - nada puede ser peor que estar 8 horas contigo.

¿Tu crees? - dijo sonriendo.

Muévete, quiero ir del lado de la ventana - dijo con su actitud Cool & Spicy.

Guau... que miedo - dijo sarcásticamente, pero de todos modos hizo caso.

Cállate, solo déjame en paz - dijo colocándose sus auriculares.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, demasiado, para Amu...

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Un viaje largo para Amu.**_

Amu se puso a escuchar Black Diamond, creyó que Ikuto la molestaría, pero no lo hizo, él se puso a leer un libro.

Oye, Ikuto - ella llamo la atención del chico.

¿Que sucede? - dijo apartando la mirada del libro para fijarla en ella.

Amu quería preguntarle cosas acerca de su pasado...

Bueno... etto - pero no se atrevía - olvídalo... - dijo poniéndose nuevamente sus auriculares.

Ikuto giro, nuevamente su rostro al libro para seguir leyendo, no tenía intenciones de molestar a Amu.

Las primeras 3 horas de viajes fueron, por suerte, tranquilas para Amu, ella empezó a quedarse dormida. Ikuto seguía leyendo uno de sus libros.

Achus... - Amu estornudó, estaba durmiendo, se encontraba apoyada contra la ventana.

Ikuto dejo su libro y toco la frente de la chica, estaba ardiendo.

Ja! - rió - que descuidada eres... - Él se sacó su campera y cubrió a Amu con ella. Luego hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza contra el pecho del joven - No puedo permitir que te enfermes - Ikuto la abrazó para darle calor, su cuerpo estaba muy frío. Amu, al sentir el calor del chico, lo abrazó y se aferro a su camisa.

Ikuto también se quedó dormido, abrazado a ella. A la mitad del viaje, el micro hizo una parada para almorzar.

Ikuto - dijo Takamura, un compañero de curso del recién mencionado, él lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo.

¿Que pasa? - Él se despertó y miro a su compañero buscando una respuesta.

Es hora almorzar - contestó y se fue. Todos su compañeros bajaron, solo quedaban él y Amu.

Azumi... - dijo Ikuto para despertar a Amu - despierta, bella durmiente - dijo bromeando.

Mmmm - ella froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Ikuto - ¿Eh? - abrió sus ojos y sintió una mano en su rostro que lo acariciaba - ¿Ikuto? - Amu seguía media dormida.

Es hora de almorzar - dijo agarrando su mano y levantándose para salir del colectivo.

Ellos entraron a un restaurante de una parada de micro en medio de la ruta, ella tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con sus amigas, pero ellos estaban almorzando en otro restaurante. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa con otros 2 compañeros de Ikuto.

¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Sakura, ella estaba enojada, siempre veía a Ikuto con Amu y no le gustaba, ya que ella ha estado enamorada de Ikuto desde hace tiempo...

Yo soy... - Amu iba a terminar su oración pero...

Mi novia - Ikuto la interrumpió.

¡¿QUE?! - exclamaron Amu y Sakura.

Vaya, Ikuto - dijo Kurogane sorprendido - no sabia que tenías eso gustos.

Ikuto la abrazo - Yo... ¡Yo no soy tu novia! - dijo enfadada.

Los señores del catering se acercaron a entregarle su plato de comida a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa. Cuando se fueron, Ikuto alzo a Amu y la sentó en su regazo.

Bien... - dijo agarrando los fideos con unos palillos - ahora di: Aaaah...

Ella se quedo perdida en los ojos de Ikuto, e, inconscientemente, abrió su boca y comenzó a comer los tallarines. En el labio de Amu quedo un poco de salsa.

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa - Eres una niña... - él se lamio el dedo, limpió lentamente con su dedo la salsa y se lo volvió a relamer.

_Sus ojos... son hermosos... -_ Amu seguía perdida en aquellos zafiros del chico - ¡E_n que estoy pensando! _- Amu se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su mundo.

Ella vio la situación en la que se encontraba, ella miró a Kurogane y Sakura, el chico estaba sorprendida, mientras que la chica, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

¿Quieres agua, preciosa? - preguntó Ikuto alzando un vaso.

¡No, quiero que me sueltes! - dijo pataleando.

Si eso quieres... - dijo agarrándola y sentándola nuevamente como antes.

Amu maldecía a Ikuto con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que ella también lo era, se dio vuelta y vio a Sakura ardiendo de ira.

El almuerzo duro solo 20 minutos, pero para Amu fue una eternidad. Luego de esto, todos regresaron a sus respectivos micros y asientos, el colectivo se puso en marcha.

Oh, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Ikuto sonriendo, siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de Amu.

Que eres un idiota, siempre creando mal entendidos - ella sostenía su cabeza con su palma, mientras que su brazo estaba apoyado contra el borde de la ventanilla - ¿Por que eres así conmigo?

¿Como? - preguntó.

Ya sabes... - dijo sentándose bien - conmigo siempre bromeas y sonríes, pero con los demás siempre eres...

¿Frío y misterioso? - él completó la frase de la chica.

Si... - dijo ella.

Ya te dije, es porque es muy divertido y eres diferente a todas las otras chicas, eres... interesante - dijo sonriendo.

Si, claro - dijo con mala cara - No se si deba meterme... pero... ¿Tiene que ver con tu pasado? - pregunto tímidamente.

La tristeza y seriedad se apodero del rostro de Ikuto - No lo se... quizás, porque me recuerdas a una chica que conocí hace años...

"_Souko, la madre de ellos, adoptó a una niña de 6 años, esa niña era la hija de unos amigos suyos, que habían fallecido unos meses después de que su esposo se fuera. Ikuto llego a querer mucho a esa chica, se había encariñado demasiado, fue su primer amor... __Falleció" - _Amu recordó las palabras de la enfermera_ - ¿Acaso Ikuto se refiere a esa chica?_

¿Alguien te contó de mi pasado? - preguntó Ikuto.

Bueno... no mucho - contestó ella.

Perdón, pero no quiero hablar de eso - dijo volteando la mirada a otra parte, él se sentía triste.

Lo siento... Ikuto... - dijo deprimida. Ella nunca lo había visto así, seguramente él sufrió mucho.

Ikuto, apenas oyó lo que Amu dijo la forma en que lo hizo, abrió sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo, por su mente pasaron algunos recuerdos de su pasado - Amu... - susurró él.

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - dijo Amu sorprendida.

No te preocupes - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y acariciándole el pelo - son cosas del pasado, lo importante es vivir el presente...

Tienes razón... - dijo ella - es lo que intento hacer todos los días, ya que, no importa cuanto lo haya intentado, nunca encuentro una respuesta.

¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Ikuto.

Nunca le conté esto a nadie, así que por favor... mantelo en secreto - dijo ella seria - yo soy adoptada... no recuerdo nada acerca de mi pasado antes de que mis padres actuales lo hicieran.

¿Por que? - pregunto el interesado.

No lo se... - dijo ella - pero a veces tengo el presentimiento de que me olvide de alguien... que el podría ser la persona clave para recordar todo - El chico quedo sorprendido, Ikuto y Amu empezaron a conocerse mas y a confiar mas el uno al otro - Se que lo que digo es estúpido pero...

No lo es - dijo él mientras agarraba su mano - quizás dije que lo importante es el presente, pero cosas como estas importan, todas las preguntas tienen respuestas, y algún día, la encontraras.

Vaya, Ikuto - dijo sonriendo - es rara ver esa actitud proviniendo de ti - ella soltó una risa.

¿A si? ¿Acaso prefieres la otra? - dijo él, también sonriendo y agarrando a Amu del mentón.

Dios... ¿Por que no cerré la maldita boca? - ella se arrepintió por haber hablado de mas.

Por que prefieres que te la cierre yo, ¿Verdad? - dijo acercándose a su rostro.

Hmp.. veo que no se puede tener una conversación decente contigo... - dijo volteando el rostro hacía otra dirección.

¿Y de que quieres hablar? - pregunto acercándose mas.

Contigo... nada - dijo con su actitud Cool & Spicy.

Que fría... - dijo soltándola.

Durante el viaje no volvieron a hablarse mas, Ikuto dejo de leer y también se puso a escuchar música.

Ella vio su celular - ¡Genial! - exclamó feliz.

El celular de Amu tenía señal, ella aprovecho para llamar a sus amigas. Por suerte ellas también tenían.

¿Amu? - pregunto Rima.

¿Es Amu!? - exclamó Michiru feliz.

Oye, ¿Donde estas? Te perdiste el viaje, nosotras ya llegamos hace unos 20 minutos... - dijo la rubia triste.

No te preocupes, estoy yendo, tuve suerte de que había espacio en el micro de preparatoria - dijo animando a su amiga.

No me digas que te toco con... - Rima ya tenía en mente a aquella persona.

Si, él ¬¬ - dijo de mala gana.

Pobre de ti... - dijo.

Ah... rayos - maldicio Amu - me estoy quedando sin señal, mandale un saludo a Michiru y recuerda de reservarme un lugar en la habitación, lo peor que puede pasar es que tenga que compartir una habitación con ese idiota.

Jajaja - rió Rima - esta bien, chau, Amu.

Nos vemos - ella se despidió.

Que cruel eres, a mi me encantaría tener que estar una semana contigo en la misma habitación... - dijo él, apenas la llamada finalizó.

Eres un perve... - antes de que Amu finalizara su oración se escucho una voz que provenía de un micrófono.

Ya llegamos a nuestro destino - dijo el conductor.

¡Al fin! - dijo Amu tocando el piso - ¡No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido! - la felicidad de la chica era inmensa.

¡Alumnos! - gritó el director a través de un megáfono - hagan filas por cursos, una vez que lo hayan hecho sus profesores los guiara hasta sus habitaciones, asegúrense se hacer grupos para los cuartos.

Disculpe... - dijo Amu tocando la espalda del señor.

Ah, si, ahora mismo te llevare con tu curso - dijo él.

Arigato... - agradeció ella.

El director llevo a Amu con sus compañeras.

¡Amu-chaaaaaaaan! - grito Michiru feliz de ver a su amiga - solo pensar que no estarias aqui con nosotras me puso triste - ella la abrazo.

No te preocupes - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

¿Como estuvo tu viaje? - pregunto Rima acercándose.

Bueno... - ella puso la misma cara que cualquier personaje de Soul Eater pone al oír de Excalibur (N/A: cualquier cosa pueden consultar con google-sama xDDD) - No quiero hablar de eso ¬¬

¡Ven Amu! - dijo Michiru alegre - te mostrare nuestra habitación.

Ellos se encontraban en un templo gigante, había de cinco hectáreas, estaba todo cubierto de nieve, luego de pasar los 50.000 metros cuadrados había, no muy lejos de ahí, un bosque, separado por una red de alambres. Era realmente gigante, ya que normalmente iban colegios ricos.

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso del templo, era una habitación ordinaria con un armario, una ventana y un baño individual, pero el ambiente era lindo y tenía calefacción.

Amu abrió el armario, allí estaban los futones, solo habían dos.

Iré a recepción a buscar otro - dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Ella se dio vuelta, de la habitación de al lado salio...

No puede ser - la suerte de Amu era mala.

Hola, vecina - dijo, Ikuto con una sonrisa triunfadora.

* * *

**LOL! Como me gusta joder a Amu e.e**

**Dejen Reviews! Bye ._./**


	5. Calor en Invierno

**Este capitulo va a ser mas largo que los otros e.e **

**Y romantico *3***

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso del templo, era una habitación ordinaria con un armario, una ventana y un baño individual, pero el ambiente era lindo y tenía calefacción.

Amu abrió el armario, allí estaban los futones, solo habían dos.

Iré a recepción a buscar otro - dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Ella se dio vuelta, de la habitación de al lado salio...

No puede ser - la suerte de Amu era mala.

Hola, vecina - dijo, Ikuto con una sonrisa triunfadora.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Calor en invierno.**_

No puede ser... - dijo Amu al verlo.

¿A donde vas? - preguntó él.

Voy a buscar un futon - dijo mientras que caminaba por el pasillo.

Mmmm... - dijo abrazándola por atrás - si quieres podemos dormir los dos juntos en el mío...

¡Como sea! - dijo liberándose de los brazos del chico - ¡No voy a permitir que arruines mi viaje! - ella lo señaló con el dedo.

Amu bajo las escaleras para ir a recepción. Luego de que se lo dieran subió nuevamente las escaleras, allí se encontró con Yui.

Ah, hola Amu - dijo sonriendo.

Yui... ¿Tu también viniste? - preguntó.

Así es, en un viaje puede lastimarse cualquiera, así que vine por si ocurre algún accidente - respondió - Por cierto... ¿Que me cuentas de Ikuto?

Lamentablemente, viaje con él... - dijo poniendo mala cara.

¿Pudiste hablar con él? - preguntó.

Es imposible mantener una conversación con ese idiota - dijo con el mismo gesto.

Ya... - dijo con una gotita al estilo anime - hablando en serio ¿Hablaron de su pasado?

El no quería hablar acerca de eso... - dijo la pelirosa.

Si, aunque no parezca Ikuto sigue siendo un niño solitario que necesita cariño... - dijo con una cálida sonrisa - Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Amu.

Amu no entendía a lo que se refería pero ella, continuo subiendo las escaleras y entró a su habitación.

Amu... tu siempre demorándote, nosotras ya desempacamos, puedes hacerlo después, ¡Es hora de divertirnos!- dijo Michiru.

¿Eh? ¿A donde van? - pregunto la pelirosa.

Las actividades comienzan mañana, así que hoy podemos jugar en la nieve lo que resta del día - dijo Rima saliendo del baño.

Lo siento, prefiero desempacar ahora y descansar, tuve un viaje agotador... - dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

Michiru y Rima intentaron convencer a Amu, pero no hubo caso, ellas se fueron y Amu comenzó a ordenar su ropa en el armario.

Ella agarro su futon y se acostó en él - Aaaaaaaaah - dijo aliviada - al fin voy a descansar.

Toc toc... - se escucho el ruido de la puerta.

_Dios... ¿Ahora quien es? - _pensó ella. Amu se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Yo - era Ikuto.

¿Que pasa? - dijo fríamente.

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó.

Ella se negó, pero Ikuto insistió, él logró su objetivo.

¿Y que quieres? - preguntó con la misma actitud mientras se sentaba en su futon.

Estar contigo... - dijo sentándose atrás de ella y abrazándola.

Oye, suéltame - se quejó.

No lo haré... quiero disfrutar este momento - dijo mientra olía su pelo.

Ikuto la abrazaba y acariciaba sus manos, él besó la mejilla izquierda enrojecida de Amu, luego besó la otra.

Ya... - dijo apenas conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas.

Ikuto apoyó su cabeza contra él hombro de Amu y comenzó a oler su aroma - Mmmmmm...

Pero el paraíso de ambos terminó, la puerta se abrió - Oye no sabes si deje mi... - era Michiru, cuando vio lo que pasaba no pudo continuar de hablar.

¡Michiru! - exclamo Amu.

Ya veo... ahora entiendo porque no querías que este con Ikuto... - su flequillo tapaba su rostro, no se podía distinguir si estaba triste o enojada.

Amu se zafó del agarre de Ikuto y corrió hacía la puerta, donde se encontraba ella - Oye no es lo que...

¡Eres una traidora! - gritó - ¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de él!... y tu me haces esto... - ella estaba a punto de llorar.

La pelirosa la agarro de los hombros - Escúchame yo...

Olvídalo - dijo ella - Creí... que eres mi amiga.

Michiru se soltó del agarre de la pelirosa y se fue, Amu nunca había visto a su amiga tan triste.

Amu se dio vuelta y vio a Ikuto, él estaba mirando la situación preocupado.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - gritó Amu con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡TU Y TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS SIEMPRE ME METEN EN PROBLEMAS!

Yo... lo siento, Azumi - él se sentía culpable.

¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS! - ella huyo de la habitación.

Ikuto regreso a su habitación, sabía que ir tras Amu sería inútil, lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

* * *

¿Que sucede Michiru? - dijo Rima preocupada.

Vi que Amu estaba con Ikuto... - dijo ella triste.

Ah... - dijo no muy sorprendida.

¿Tu lo sabías? - dijo dándose cuenta de ello.

Si, pero no te enojes con Amu, Ikuto siempre la molesta con eso - Rima trataba de calmarla.

¿En serio? - ella se sentía mal, no quería decirle esas cosas a Amu - creo que mejor voy a disculparme...

Bien, yo te acompaño - la rubia tomo la mano de su amiga y fueron hacia su habitación. Ella no estaba.

¿Donde habrá ido? - se preguntó la rubia.

Esto es mi culpa - dijo Michiru triste - ¡Voy a buscarla!

Espera... - dijo deteniéndola - hay que preguntarle a algún maestro si la vio.

Tienes razón - dijo ella.

Rima y Michiru fueron con varios maestros, pero ninguno de ellos sabía acerca de Amu.

Todo esto es mi culpa... - dijo Michiru triste.

No te preocupes - dijo Rima colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga - la última persona que estuvo con ella fue Ikuto, seguro que él sabe.

Es verdad, pero... ¿Puedes ir a preguntarle tu? - dijo ella.

Bien... - la rubia le dedico una sonrisa a Michiru.

Ella busco a Ikuto por todas parte, no lo encontraba.

¿Donde está ese estúpido playboy? - dijo ella mientras caminaba en el patio.

Vaya, eres muy tierna - Rima reconoció esa voz, ella miro arriba, Ikuto estaba descansando sobre un árbol.

Oye, ¿Haz visto a A... Azumi? Ninguno de los profesores la ha visto desde su pelea contigo y Michiru - preguntó ella.

¿Que? - pregunto preocupado. El saltó del árbol.

Ya veo... esto ya me esta empezando a preocupar, esta desaparecida desde hace horas... - dijo Rima decepcionada ante la respuesta del chico.

_"¡Haz lo que quieras, eres un maldito egoísta, tu y tu familia me tiene harta, no quiero volver a verte!" - _por la mente de Ikuto paso un recuerdo de su pasado - _no voy a dejar que le pase lo mismo que a ella..._

Ikuto salió corriendo en busca de Amu, él recorrió las cinco hectáreas, habían pasado 2 horas desde que él inicio su búsqueda pero no encontró ningún rastro de ella.

No... no otra vez... ¡No voy a permitir perder a otra chica! ¡Azumi! - gritó.

El llego hasta el limite del patio, después de este había un bosque no muy lejos de allí que era separado por unas redes de alambre, pero algo le llamo la atención, había una bufanda, la bufanda de Amu...

Una parte de la red estaba rota, allí estaba enganchada la bufanda.

No me digas que fue al bosque... - dijo sorprendido, pero no lo pensó dos veces, el la atravesó y fue a buscarla.

_Otra vez... si llega a pasarle algo, jamas me lo perdonare, ya paso una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar y otra vez por mi culpa... - _Por un momento, de su bolsillo salio un brillo - ¿_La Dumpty Key? ¿Que quiere decir? ¿Porque brilla en un momento como este? _- pensaba mientras entraba al bosque.

Ikuto siguió corriendo y buscando, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, pero no le importaba, con tal de salvarla. Él vio un pequeño bulto tirado en el piso, él corrió hacía este.

Allí estaba Amu, su cuerpo estaba frío y cubierto de nieve, estaba inconsciente. Hacía siete grados bajo cero.

Ikuto se saco su campera y su buso y cubrió a Amu con estos - Azumi... lo siento mucho - dijo abrazándola.

Él no tenía idea en donde se encontraba, pero pudo ver, que no muy lejos, había una cabaña. No dudo en ir allá.

Ikuto cargo a Amu hasta la pequeña cabaña, la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, él uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para abrirla, pero sin romperla. Parecía abandonada y que no se usaba hace años, los muebles estaban desgastados y rotos, las paredes tenían agujeros y estaban despintadas, las puertas internas también estaban cerradas con llave. Ikuto acostó a Amu en un sillón individual cerca de una chimenea.

El chico salió afuera a buscar leña, luego, él regreso a la cabaña con algunos troncos y los puso en la chimenea para hacer fuego.

Bien... - dijo una vez que encendió el fuego. Él arrancó unas cortinas, se acerco a Amu, la levantó y la cubrió con estas. Ikuto se sentó en el sillón y acostó a Amu arriba de su regazo - lo siento... - Ikuto toco la frente de la chica, estaba ardiendo y su cuerpo estaba muy frió, él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo fuerte, el chico puso su rostro al lado del de ella.

Ikuto se quedó dormido y pasaron las horas...

Auuuuu... Auuuuu... - se escucharon los aullidos de una manada de lobos acercándose, inmediatamente Ikuto se despertó y salió afuera.

Los lobos gruñían rodeaban lentamente la cabaña, Ikuto no iba a permitir que se acercaran mas.

* * *

¿Y? - preguntó Michiru al ver a Rima regresar.

No, no sabe, pero no dudo en ir a buscarla, todavía no regresó - contestó la rubia.

Esto ya es serio, hay que avisarle a los profesores - dijo la chica.

Rima estaba de acuerdo y no dudaron mas en ir a avisarles, los profesores también comenzaron a buscar, pero no la encontraron, ni a Amu ni a Ikuto.

* * *

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra el rostro de Amu, provocando que esta se despertara.

_¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy?_ - preguntó girando su cabeza por todas partes. Ella vio que un resplandor salía de su pecho - _otra vez... esta sensación... algo me esta llamando._

Amu subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de una habitación, parecía el cuarto de una chica. Ella vio el mismo brillo que provenía del cajón de un tocador, ella se acerco a él, pero antes de agarrar lo que se encontraba allí adentro ella vio a través de las ventanas del balcón, un cuerpo tirado cubierto de sangre, ella al principio podía distinguir quien era, pero...

¡¿Ikuto?! - ella bajó rápido las escaleras y salió de la casa - ¡Ikuto! - gritó al ver al chico perdiendo sangre e inconsciente. Ella colocó el brazo del chico atrás de su hombro y lo cargo hasta adentro de la cabaña. Amu acostó a Ikuto en el piso, colocando la cabeza de este en su regazo.

Azumi... - dijo el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba - me alegro que estés bien... - él le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

¿Por que estas así? - su piel estaba muy pálida, parecía papel y su cuerpo esta frío y perdía sangre.

Lobos... no iba a permitir que entraran y te hagan daño... - dijo con una voz débil.

Amu abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, estaba sorprendida, pero no se iba a quedar viendo como Ikuto sufría de dolor, ella se levantó y busco por toda la casa alcohol y vendas, tuvo suerte de encontrar algunas en el baño, ella regreso rápido a la sala donde él se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Ella hizo que Ikuto se sentara en un sillón grande y recostara sus pies arriba de este.

Amu le saco la camisa a Ikuto y comenzó a curar las heridas del chico, ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver su pecho, pero también horrorizada por sus heridas. La chica comenzó a colocar las vendas en el cuerpo de Ikuto, su manos no alcanzaban bien, no tenía opción ella se sentó arriba de las piernas de él teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. A ella no le importaba si Ikuto la molestaba o le decía cosas como "Eres una pervertida" o "No sabía que tenias esas intenciones..." Amu solo quería curarlo, pero él no hizo nada, estaba callado y veía como ella lo curaba.

Listo... - dijo una vez que termino. Amu volvió a ponerle la camisa a Ikuto y, sin bajarse de él, agarro el buso y la campera también se las puso - eres un idiota... ¿Por que te sacaste tus abrigos?

Porque ibas a enfermarte - dijo acariciando el rostro de Amu.

¿Y que hay de ti? - preguntó.

Oh... ¿Estas preocupada? - él no podía pasar ni un momento sin molestarla.

¡Claro que si, idiota! - gritó.

Ikuto se sorprendió y la abrazó - Yo también lo estaba... cuando escuché que desapareciste mi corazón se detuvo...

Ikuto... - ella le correspondió el abrazo.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban mas cerca de lo que creían.

_"Aunque no parezca Ikuto sigue siendo un niño solitario que necesita cariño..."_ - por la mente de Amu pasaron las palabras que Yui le había dicho anteriormente.

El chico sabia perfectamente que él era cinco años mayor que ella. Ikuto quería besarle, pero no podía, por eso, Amu se le adelantó.

Ella se abalanzó sobre Ikuto y junto sus labios con los de él.

_"Yo me encargare de darte cariño... ya no estarás mas solo"_ - pensaba Amu sin dejar de besarle.

Ikuto correspondió el beso y agarró con una de sus manos el pelo de la chica y con la otra su cintura. Pasaron minutos y no querían separarse, pero por falta de aire, no tuvieron opción. Aunque no tardaron en volver a juntar sus labios, Amu sintió algo que los humedeció, la lengua del chico, ella permitió que la lengua de Ikuto entrase en la cavidad de su boca jugando y saboreando cada rincón de este.

Se separaron nuevamente, Amu se acostó en el pecho de Ikuto, puso una de sus manos sobre este y con el otro acariciaba el rostro del chico.

Él la abrazó. Amu, sin separarse, agarro la cortina con la que Ikuto la había cubierto antes y se tapó a ella y a Ikuto, ambos se aferraron el uno a otro para quedarse dormidos y disfrutar aquel momento pero...

Azumi... - dijo agarrando la mano de la chica y dando un beso en su palma.

Oye, Ikuto, hay algo que debo contarte... - ella iba a decirle la verdad sobre su nombre, pero le daba vergüenza, ya que le había mentido todo este tiempo. Pero las palabras no le salían

¿Que pasa? - preguntó preocupado al ver que no decía nada.

Bueno... yo no... - antes de que Amu continuara, aquel brillo que salio anteriormente de su pecho volvió a salir, pero no solo de allí, si no, también del bolsillo de Ikuto, pero ella no se dio cuenta - Ahora vengo...

¿A donde vas? - preguntó al ver a Amu subir por la escalera, el no dudo en seguirla.

Algo... me esta llamando - dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación en donde estuvo antes.

Ikuto vio que de un tocador salia un brillo al igual que del pecho de Amu y su bolsillo.

Amu se acerco y agarro lo que había ahí adentro. Un candado.

La pelirosa se desmayó, y dejo caer al piso aquel objeto.

¡Azumi! - exclamó cuando la chica cayó - ¿¡El Humpty Lock!? - exclamó sorprendido - Con que acá estaba durante todos estos años, ¿Pero por que Azumi...?

Nuevamente, otro brillo salió del candado, pero esta vez era mucho mas grande cubrió toda la habitación. Ikuto cerró los ojos, debido a la luz, pero cuando los abrió...

¡Ikuto! - gritaron unas pequeñas criaturas voladoras - ¡Cuanto tiempo! - exclamó feliz.

¿Ran, Miki, Su, Dia? ¿Pero que...? - él estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada...

Vaya... haz crecido, te vez tan mono-desu - dijo feliz la chara verde.

¡Es todo un hombre... perfecto para Amu! - dijo Miki picarona.

¡¿Amu?! - cuando escuchó su nombre sentía que le salía el corazón por la boca - ¡¿Sigue viva?!

Las cuatros comenzaron a reírse, pero el hablaba en serio.

¿De que hablas... acaso no la vez? - dijo Ran conteniendo la risa y señalando al lado suyo.

Ikuto estaba tan centrado en las charas que se olvido de Azumi o mas bien...

¡Amu! - Ikuto no podía creerlo aquella persona era... - ¿Azumi?... - él no entendía.

En el piso se encontraba tirada una chica de unos 16 años, inconsciente en el piso.

¿Eh?... - ella no reconocía donde estaba - ¿Quien... eres tu?

Ikuto sentía que el mundo de le derrumbaba en sima_ - No puede ser... Azumi... ¿Es Amu? Pero... ¿Como?_

* * *

**El proximo capitulo trata sobre *voz terrorífica* El pasadoooooo**

**Si estas leyendo esto el 20/07/13 les deseo un feliz dia del amigo! *u* (al menos en mi país xD)**

**Bye! Dejen Reviews, son mi fuente de vida (?**


	6. Recuerdos del pasado - Parte 1

**Seguro que debe haber algunos que no entendieron el capitulo anterior, pero ahora se revelara el pasado de de estos loquillos /e_e/**

**Y si todavía no entienden, bueno, pues... lean otra vez (? xDD**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

Algo... me esta llamando - dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación en donde estuvo antes.

Ikuto vio que de un tocador salia un brillo al igual que del pecho de Amu y su bolsillo.

Amu se acerco y agarro lo que había ahí adentro. Un candado.

La pelirosa se desmayó, y dejo caer al piso aquel objeto.

¡Azumi! - exclamó cuando la chica cayó - ¿¡El Humpty Lock!? - exclamó sorprendido - Con que acá estaba durante todos estos años, ¿Pero por que Azumi...?

Nuevamente, otro brillo salió del candado, pero esta vez era mucho mas grande cubrió toda la habitación. Ikuto cerró los ojos, debido a la luz, pero cuando los abrió...

¡Ikuto! - gritaron unas pequeñas criaturas voladoras - ¡Cuanto tiempo! - exclamó feliz.

¿Ran, Miki, Su, Dia? ¿Pero que...? - él estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada...

Vaya... haz crecido, te vez tan mono-desu - dijo feliz la chara verde.

¡Es todo un hombre... perfecto para Amu! - dijo Miki picarona.

¡¿Amu?! - cuando escuchó su nombre sentía que le salía el corazón por la boca - ¡¿Sigue viva?!

Las cuatros comenzaron a reírse, pero el hablaba en serio.

¿De que hablas... acaso no la vez? - dijo Ran conteniendo la risa y señalando al lado suyo.

Ikuto estaba tan centrado en las charas que se olvido de Azumi o mas bien...

¡Amu! - Ikuto no podía creerlo aquella persona era... - ¿Azumi?... - él no entendía.

En el piso se encontraba tirada una chica de unos 16 años, inconsciente en el piso.

¿Eh?... - ella no reconocía donde estaba - ¿Quien... eres tu?

Ikuto sentía que el mundo de le derrumbaba en sima_ - No puede ser... Azumi... ¿Es Amu? Pero... ¿Como?_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Recuerdos del pasado - Parte 1._**

- Azumi.. no, Amu... ¡Aj! ¡No entiendo nada! - exclamó el peliazul - Un momento... - dijo mientras rastreaba con la mirada la habitación - este cuarto es... mas bien, esta cabaña...

**_Hace 10 años..._**

¡Ikutooooooo¡ - gritó una pequeña rubia de coletas desde la ventana de su casa, ella buscaba a su hermano por todas partes - ¡Oni-chan, vamos a jugar, ya aléjate del bosque, mamá dijo que no podemos pasar por allí, es muy peligroso! - dijo sin moverse de allí.

- Esta bien... - susurró él. Y entró a la cabaña.

La madre de ambos chicos, Souko, le sirvió a cada chico su plato de comida. Ella notó que Ikuto no se sentía bien.

- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- Mama, ¿Por que no podemos salir? Odio vivir en esta cabaña tan lejos del mundo... - respondió con una pregunta.

- Es peligroso, Ikuto y tu lo sabes - dijo.

Él no dijo nada y se puso a comer, lo mismo hicieron las otras dos rubias. Luego los tres fueron a sentarse a unos sillones a ver televisión.

Se escucharon los sonidos de la puerta, ellos vivían en medio de la nada, era raro recibir visitas.

- Chicos... vayan arriba... - le susurro Souko a sus hijos - rápido...

Ella se acerco a la puerta lentamente y vio por la cerradura.

- Señora - dijo uno de los señores que se encontraba del otro lado - por favor, abra, no tengo ninguna intención mala.

Ella no estaba segura, pero aún así lo hizo.

- ¿Si? ¿Necesita algo? - pregunto ella abriendo la puerta.

- Usted conoce a esta niña, ¿Verdad? - preguntó.

Una niña de unos 6 años se estaba escondiendo detrás de las piernas del señor y asomó su cabeza lentamente.

- Amu... - dijo ella - si la conozco, ella es hija de unos amigos mio y de mi ex-marido.

- Supongo que usted es Hoshina Souko... - dijo aquel hombre.

- Si, soy yo - respondió.

- Veras... los padres de esta niña, fallecieron hace unos días - el señor intentaba mantenerse lo mas serio posible.

- ¿¡QUE?! No... no puede ser... Misaki y Kazuma... ¡¿Fallecieron?! Imposible... - Souko estaba alterada.

- Tranquila... - dijo intentando calmarla - es una pena... intentamos localizarla ya que en el testamento de los Señores Takashi pidió que, como su amiga de confianza, te encargues de Amu, su hija.

- Si eso es lo que deseaban... eso haré - dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa.

- Bien, eso es todo, que tenga un buen día y lamento lo sucedido - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias, ven Amu - dijo estirando su mano hacia la chica - ¿No me recuerdas? Soy la tía Souko - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Sou...ko? ¡Souko! - exclamó y la abrazó - si... mamá hablaba mucho sobre ti - esta vez su rostro estaba a punto de soltar millones de lagrimas.

- No te preocupes - dijo abrazándola - yo te cuidare... ella esta ahora descansando en paz, pero recuerda... - dijo mirándola a los ojos - ella siempre va a estar aquí - dijo señalando su pecho - en tu corazón.

- ¡Arigato! - dijo sonriendo y secándose sus lagrimas - seré fuerte... y mamá y papá van a estar felices - ella parecía contenta, pero estaba sufriendo muchísimo por dentro

- Bien... pasa - dijo mientras entraban a la casa.

- ¡Utau! ¡Ikuto! - gritó su madre - ¡Vengan, hay alguien que quiero conozcan!

Ellos bajaron de sus habitaciones y fueron al living.

- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó Utau aferrada del brazo de su hermano, ella examinaba de pies a cabezas a la pelirosa, desconfiando. La rubia estaba fuertemente sujetada a Ikuto, no iba a permitir que esa "extraña" se acercara a él.

Souko se acerco y les susurro: -Ella es Amu, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, sus padres fallecieron así que sean buenos con ella -

Ambos la miraron nuevamente y cambiaron sus gestos - Esta bien - dijeron a coro.

- Bien... - dijo sonriendo - Espero que se lleven bien, cualquier cosa, avísame Amu - Ella se fue a su habitación.

- Hola... - dijo Amu tímidamente.

- Hola, yo soy Utau y el es mi hermano mayor, Ikuto - dijo Utau lo mas simpatica posible, pero sentía pena por ella.

- Hola - saludo el chico.

Ninguno de los tres sabia como continuar la conversación, era una situación muy incomoda y no querían decir nada ofensivo que llegase a lastimar a Amu.

- ¿Quieres que te mostremos la casa? - preguntó Utau, rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno - respondió ella.

Los hermanos le mostraron la casa a la pobre chica, por un momento Utau se pregunto donde dormirá su nueva hermana y fue a preguntarse a su madre.

- Recién recibí una llamada del juez. La familia de Amu era rica, toda su herencia va para ella y con ese dinero pagaremos su educación, vestimenta y muebles para ella ¿No te molestaría hacerle un espacio en tu habitación? - preguntó.

- No hay problema - dijo Utau retirándose de la habitación de su madre y regresando con Ikuto y Amu.

Los días pasaron, Amu aún no se acostumbra a su nueva familia.

Utau estaba escuchando música, mientras que Ikuto leía un libro.

- Chicos, ¿Vieron a Amu? - le preguntó Souko a sus hijos.

- Dijo que quería dar una vuelta sola - respondió Utau.

- ¡¿Sola?! - exclamó la madre - ¡¿Como la dejaron ir sola?! ¡Saben que es peligroso!

- Iré a buscarla - dijo Ikuto levantándose del sillón.

Ikuto salió y busco a Amu por todas partes, él no la encontró en ningún lugar, pero la encontró entre los arboles del bosque.

- Oye, Amu - dijo él, ella se dio vuelta. Ikuto se acerco hasta ella - el bosque es muy peligroso, vayámonos -

- Quiero ir a ver a mis padres... - dijo con unas lagrimas en su rostro.

- Lo siento mucho, pero... - él no sabía como continuar.

- ¿Por que no podemos ir del otro lado del bosque? ¿Que tiene de malo? Allá esta la ciudad, no hay nada malo en ella... - Amu quería ir al cementerio a ver a sus padres.

- Porque nos buscan... y tenemos que escondernos -

- ¿Quienes? - preguntó.

- Easter... - respondió - Mi padre hace un año nos abandonó y nos dejo una gran deuda, entonces no tuvimos mas opción que escapar, escondernos, si no, quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado -

- Ya veo... - dijo volviendo a soltar lagrimas.

- Yoru - Ikuto le susurro a una pequeña criatura que flotaba al lado suyo - chara change...

- Ikuto... - dijo el pequeño chara - ¿Estas seguro?

El asintió con la cabeza, Yoru no tardo en hacerle caso a su dueño.

- Esta bien, vamos - le dijo a la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? - ella lo miró ante el comentario que el había hecho.

- Vamos al cementerio - Ikuto se inclinó para que Amu se subiera a su espalda. Pero ella no se movió - ven, súbete...

Ella le hizo caso y se agarró fuerte a Ikuto. Él chico atravesó el bosque en cuestión de segundos, él se guió hasta el cementerio con su sentido felino, pero antes de llegar...

- Por que nos detenemos aquí - preguntó Amu. Estaban en una florería.

- No piensas ir con las manos vacías, ¿Verdad? - dijo mientras le daba un ramo de flores.

Amu, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, sonrió sinceramente - Arigato... - ella lo abrazó.

Él agarro su mano y le sonrío dulcemente - Vamos, el cementerio no queda muy lejos de aquí, apurémonos o mamá nos va a matar -

Ellos llegaron, Amu estuvo durante unos minutos mirando la tumba de sus padres. Ella sentía que cualquier momento iba a inundar todo.

Ikuto apoyó su mano en el hombro de Amu - Descuida, suéltalo -

Amu se dejó caer al piso, tapando su rostro con sus manos, Ikuto la abrazó, ella se dio vuelta y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico dejando caer todo su sufrimiento.

- Ya no quiero seguir viviendo sin ellos... - dijo aferrada a él - Yo... quiero ser fuerte, quiero tener el valor de poder seguir adelante pero...-

Un brillo hizo que Amu abra sus ojos, en frente suyo vio 4 huevos volando.

- ¿Eh? - ella se frotó sus ojos para saber si estaba soñando.

Ikuto la soltó y miró hacia atrás, él vio lo mismo.

- ¡Hola! - los huevos se abrieron y salieron una pequeñas criaturas de allí adentro, iguales a Yoru.

- ¿Cuatro Shugo Charas? - preguntó Ikuto sorprendido.

- ¿Shugo Charas? - preguntó confundida.

- Vaya, si que son muchas, mi nombre es Yoru - dijo el gatito alegre.

- ¡Yo soy Ran!

- M-mi nombre es Miki - dijo esta sonrojada.

- ¡Soy Su-desu!

- Mucho gusto, soy Dia.

- ¡¿Son fantasmas?! - preguntó asustada.

- No... - dijo calmándola - los Shugo Charas son el "yo" de cada niño que descansa en el interior de este, son nuestra esencia que representa nuestro mayores deseos y sueños, ellos nacen para ayudarnos a cumplirlos y ser mas fuertes... -

- ¡Así es! - dijo Ran animada - ¡Nosotras nacimos por tu deseo de querer ser fuerte, a que sigas adelante!

- Ustedes... ¿Van a ayudarme?

- ¡Si! - gritaron a coro - Para eso estamos aquí, tu nos llamaste.

Ella no sabía que mas decir, estaba shockeada.

- Bien... - dijo secando las lagrimas de la chica - sera mejor que nos vallamos, algo me dice que Souko nos asesinará.

- Esta bien - Ella sonrió y todos regresaron a la cabaña. Obviamente, recibieron varios regaños de parte de su madre, pero gracias a esto, Ikuto y Amu eran mas unidos.

Era de noche, Amu no podía dormir.

- _Ikuto... - _ella no dejaba de pensar en él, se sentía feliz por lo que había sucedido a la mañana. Se sonrojó.

La pelirosa salió de su cuarto y fue a la habitación del chico, Amu abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Ikuto? - preguntó tímidamente mientras entraba.

- ¿Que pasa Amu? - preguntó algo soñoliento.

- ¿Pu-puedo... dormir... contigo? - ella estaba que se moría de la vergüenza ante esa pregunta.

El rostro de Ikuto se sonrojo levemente - Esta bien... - dijo él.

Ella se acostó a su lado, pero estaban de espaldas, ambos estaban nerviosos, era un momento incomodo.

- Oye... Ikuto - dijo rompiendo el silencio - Yoru... ¿Por que nació? - Ella se dio vuelta, él también lo hizo.

- Porque deseo ser libre... - respondió - Cuando mi padre nos abandono, tuvimos que escondernos acá, no podemos salir a la ciudad y yo lo que quiero es conocer...

- No te preocupes - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Algún día lo seras, te lo prometo, recorreremos toda la ciudad juntos -

- Aaaww... - dijo Su - ¡Que tierno-desu!

- Oigan, chicas, mejor los dejamos solos - dijo Yoru mientras salía del cuarto. Todas asintieron y lo siguieron.

Ellos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se quedaron dormidos unidos del meñique, sellando su promesa.

* * *

**¡Esto no es todo! ¡Aún falta la segunda parte! **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, Bye! **


	7. Recuerdos del pasado - Parte 2

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

La pelirosa salió de su cuarto y fue a la habitación del chico, Amu abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Ikuto? - preguntó tímidamente mientras entraba.

- ¿Que pasa Amu? - preguntó algo soñoliento.

- ¿Pu-puedo... dormir... contigo? - ella estaba que se moría de la vergüenza ante esa pregunta.

El rostro de Ikuto se sonrojo levemente - Esta bien... - dijo él.

Ella se acostó a su lado, pero estaban de espaldas, ambos estaban nerviosos, era un momento incomodo.

- Oye... Ikuto - dijo rompiendo el silencio - Yoru... ¿Por que nació? - Ella se dio vuelta, él también lo hizo.

- Porque deseo ser libre... - respondió - Cuando mi padre nos abandono, tuvimos que escondernos acá, no podemos salir a la ciudad y yo lo que quiero es conocer...

- No te preocupes - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Algún día lo seras, te lo prometo, recorreremos toda la ciudad juntos -

- Aaaww... - dijo Su - ¡Que tierno-desu!

- Oigan, chicas, mejor los dejamos solos - dijo Yoru mientras salía del cuarto. Todas asintieron y lo siguieron.

Ellos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se quedaron dormidos unidos del meñique, sellando su promesa.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos del pasado - Parte 2**_

Pasaron los meses, Amu se sentía mas cómoda con su nueva familia, sobretodo con Ikuto, ambos se entendían y compartían el mismo sufrimiento, siempre se ayudaban el uno al otro. Utau no, ella solo tenía 5 años, pero no era muy cociente de lo que sucedía a su al rededor, pero aún así, sufría.

Amu, Ikuto y Utau iba a una pequeña escuela lejos de la ciudad, era pequeña, solo iban unos 100 alumnos, pero era un buen colegio para clase media. Ikuto y Amu eran muy tímidos, mientras que Utau, no, ella era muy simpática, pero también era mandona y manipuladora. Por eso ellos dos siempre estaban juntos en los recreos.

Un día Souko se encontraba destrozada en su habitación, lloraba en silencio para que sus hijos no la escucharan, pero Amu entró.

- Souko... ¿Que pasa? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- No es nada... - dijo forzando una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro de la pelirosa.

Amu vio las facturas de la luz, del agua y todos los servicios públicos de la casa.

- No te preocupes - dijo al ver a Amu leyendo los papeles - Ya conseguiré un trabajo para pagarlos.

- Ahora vengo - dijo Amu corriendo a su habitación que compartía con Utau y agarró una pequeña cajita y un contrato.

Ella regresó y se los entrego a su "madre"

- Amu esto es... - dijo agarrando ambas cosas.

- Si - dijo ella - si voy a quedarme con ustedes, quiero que la herencia sea de todos y las utilices para tu bien y el nuestro - dijo sonriendo - es lo único que puedo hacer.

- Pero Amu, yo te expliqué que esta herencia es para que cuando seas una adulta los utilices en tu futuro - dijo Souko sorprendida, pero feliz del acto solidario.

- Mi futuro son ustedes... - dijo Amu - no necesito esa herencia, cuando sea grande estudiare y ganare mi propio dinero. Yo quiero compartirla y que pagues todas tu deudas, si no, sufrirás y si lo haces... tus hijos también y yo... no quiero eso... -

- Amu... - Souko abrazó fuertemente a la pelirosa - Gracias... -

Ella no se quejó, iba a usar ese dinero para pagar lo suficiente para vivir, pero no su deuda con Easter, no abusaría de lo que Amu le dio, aparte, ni siquiera ese dinero sirve para pagar todas las deudas que su ex-marido le había dejado.

Los días pasaban, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Amu. Ella se encontraba dormida, Souko llamo a sus dos hijos, quería hablar con ellos.

- ¿Que pasa mamá? - preguntó Utau al ver que ella pedía silencio.

- En una semana Amu cumple 7 años - susurró - Y quiero que me ayuden a hacer una fiesta -

- ¡Una fiesta! ¡Genial! - gritó la rubia, pero inmediatamente se puso la manos en su boca - Lo siento... -

- Ajá, no tenemos mucho dinero, pero una fiesta familiar será divertido ¿Verdad? - ella sonrió.

Ikuto y Utau estaban de acuerdo con la idea de su madre, ellos fueron a su cuartos y pensaron en los preparativos para ese día.

- _¡Bien... le haré una tarjeta hermosa a Amu y una pequeña muñeca!_ - pensó ansiosa la rubia.

- _Mmmm... ¿Que podre regalarle? - _pensó Ikuto, él tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado que su madre le daba para comer en el colegio, él era el mas cercano a Amu, se habían encariñado demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta, eran solo niños - _Ya se... -_

Ya era 24 de septiembre. Amu se despertó, era su primer cumpleaños con su nueva familia, estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Feliz cumple, Amu-chan! - gritaron sus charas abrazándola.

- Gracias, chicas -

Ellas le dieron un pequeño dibujo que habían hecho entre todas. Amu tenía que ir al colegio a pesar de que era su cumpleaños.

Los tres fueron al colegio, las charas preferían quedarse en casa, hacia frió y querían prepara algo especial para cuando Amu regresará.

- Amu... se supone que te iba a dar esto cuando regresáramos, pero... toma - dijo Utau dándole su regalo.

- Arigato... - dijo abrazando a la rubia.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Amu... - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Cada uno fue a su respectivo salón, cuando Amu llego a su aula, todos su compañeros la abrazaron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños, entre todos habían hecho un enorme cartel. Casi nunca hablaba con sus compañeros, pero, aunque ella no se daba cuenta, todos eran sus amigos. Ella estaba feliz.

El día paso, los tres regresaron a la cabaña, Souko aprovecho que ellos estaba en el colegio para decorar la casa y preparar todo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - gritó Souko al ver entrar a la pelirosa y abrazándola.

- Muchas gracias... - ella estaba muy feliz, la había pasado genial en su escuela y tenía la sensación de que en casa también lo haría.

Amu se divirtió mucho, no quería que el día terminara, pero así fue, ya era hora de dormir, Utau había caído dormida apenas termino de cenar, pero ella seguía recordando cada parte de su hermoso cumpleaños.

- Amu... - dijo el peliazul entrando lentamente a la habitación de las chicas - Ven... - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ella salió de su habitación, sus charas la siguieron.

- Todavía no te he dado mi regalo - él agarro la mano de la pelirosa - Súbete - dijo inclinándose para cargarla en su espalda.

Ella no dijo nada he hizo caso, no tenía idea que pensaba hacer el chico, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en la ciudad, las charas estaban con ellos.

- Vaya, es muy hermoso... - dijo Ran contenta.

- En mi opinión es mejor el campo, es mas pacifico y mas artístico - dijo Miki.

- Yo creo que ambos son geniales-desu - dijo la alegre Su.

- Concuerdo con Su - dijo Dia.

- Ikuto, creí que no podíamos salir... - dijo media asustada y bajándose cuando pisaron una cuadra

- Si, pero esto es especial, es tu cumpleaños - dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano, ella no estaba segura - ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? - Amu no se olvidó de aquella noche y no dudó en agarrar la mano de chico.

Ambos recorrieron la ciudad, Amu estaba feliz, Ikuto también, hace mucho que no salían de aquel campo. Ellos fueron al centro, donde estaban todas las tiendas y juegos.

Ellos pasaron por una tienda donde habían antigüedades y algunos objetos de que parecían de la buena suerte y de brujería, mas bien de magia, como esa cosas de la adivinación y el horóscopo.

- Wow... - dijo Amu sorprendida - ¡Que lindo! - ella vio un candado que hacia juego con una llave.

- Que lugar tan lindo, es muy colorido-desu... - dijo Su feliz.

Ikuto vio como Amu estaba hipnotizada por aquel candado y aquella llave. Él entro a la tienda.

- Bienvenido... - dijo una señora mayor - ¿Que te trae por aquí, jovencito?

- ¿Podría darme ese candado y esa llave? - preguntó señalando la vidriera.

- Ah, ¿El Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key?, pero ¿No te gustaría saber el precio? - preguntó Kaede, la dueña de la tienda.

- Si - dijo él.

- Son 35.000 yenes - Ikuto quedo sorprendido. ¿Como unos objetos así tiene tanto valor?

- No importa - respondió al ver la sonrisa de Amu todavía viendo la vidriera - _Nada vale mas que su sonrisa... -_

- Mmmmm - dijo la señora mientras pensaba y se rascaba atrás de la cabeza - Creo que te haré un precio especial, veo que realmente hay alguien que aprecias que lo desea... -

Él miro nuevamente a Amu - Si - respondió.

Kaede se acerco a la vidriera y saco la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock, ella le sonrió a Amu. La pelirosa vio a Ikuto y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas. Ikuto los compró, la señora se lo había dejado a un precio bastante económico para él.

- Pero... - dijo antes de que él saliera de la tienda - Te lo advierto, estos objetos son reliquias, guardan un poder especial, ten cuidado, quizás te sirvan, pero trae consecuencias.

Ikuto giro rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a la señora, pero ella ya no estaba.

_-¿A que se refería?_ - pensó Ikuto

Su mente volvió al mundo cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la pelirosa.

- Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas - grito feliz. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro que te este feliz - dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Y dándole una caja donde estaban aquellos objetos. Ella se sonrojó - Ya es muy tarde, mejor vayámonos, va a ser peligroso seguir aquí - dijo agarrando la mano de Amu.

- Ikuto - dijo ella antes de que se vayan - Toma - ella le dio la llave - Quiero que tu te la quedes, este sera nuestro amuleto, tu tendrás la llave y yo el candado.

* * *

- Vaya... - dijo Kaede - ese chico llevaba un Shugo Chara, cada vez hay menos niños que tienen uno, parecía muy mono ¿Verdad, Shiori?

- Que idiota eres, ¿Por que le vendiste un objeto tan valioso y caro a un niño? - regaño su chara enfadada.

- ¿No lo viste? Ese chico tenía un aura especial al rededor suyo, aparte, la chica con la que estaba tenía 4 charas, seguro sabrá como usarlo -

- Pero ni siquiera le dijiste que poder guarda - regañó - Lo único que le diste fue una advertencia.

- Tranquila - dijo intentando calmar a Shiori - Recuerda que estos objetos son mágicos y no podemos vendérselos a personas normales y sin Shugos Charas, tu confía en mi, aparte, le puse un manual donde explica todo -

- Kaede... - dijo con una gotita al estilo anime - ¿Crees que los niños van a leer eso? -

Ella no dijo nada y dejo a su chara allí hablando sola.

- ¡Oye, espera! - gritó.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la cabaña, entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Ikuto.

- Fue muy divertido - dijo Amu - Gracias, Ikuto -

- Amu... - dijo acariciando su mano, ellos se miraron a los ojos - Feliz cumpleaños - su mano abandono la de Amu y acaricio el rostro de esta.

Ella se sonrojó, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Amu no pudo evitarlo, inconscientemente, ella se acerco a los labios del chico y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Etto... yo... - el color carmesí se apoderó del rostro de Amu, se quería ir en ese mismo momento, pero Ikuto se lo impidió, el también la besó, pero este beso fue largo. Era un beso tierno, típico de unos chicos de 7 años. Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios, Ikuto la abrazo por la cintura, mientras que Amu, paso sus brazos por atrás del cuello del chico.

- Amu... - dijo sonrojado, estaba jadeando.

- Ikuto... tu... me gustas - dijo sin soltarlo.

- Yo también - él le sonrió. Ella también lo hizo.

De sus bolsillos, salieron un brillo, eran la Dumpty Lock y el Humpty Key.

* * *

El mes de Octubre ya casi terminaba, Ikuto y Amu mantenían una relación prohibida a espaldas de Utau y Souko, sus vidas eran geniales, gracias a que podían cuidarse el uno al otro...

- TUM, TUM, TUM - se escucharon portazos que provenían de la puerta de entrada.

Souko se asusto y mando a sus hijos arriba.

Ella se acerco, habían unos hombres de negros y anteojos - Señora, ya la hemos encontrado, abra o entraremos a la fuerza -

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó asustada.

- Somos de Easter, gracias a Amu los hemos localizado - Amu estaba siendo agarrada fuertemente del brazo de aquel señor.

- ¡Amu! - ella abrió la puerta, el señor soltó a la niña, esta corrió a los brazos de Souko - ¿Estas bien? -

- Si... - dijo llorando.

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto sin soltarla.

Amu no contestó, pero ella volvió a preguntar.

- Estaba en la ciudad -

-¡Amu! - gritó enfadada - ¿Por que? Te dije que nunca vallas ahí.

- Hoy... mi mama cumplía años, solo quería ir a dejarle flores... - respondió triste.

Souko la abrazó nuevamente - Lo siento.

- Bien... - dijo el señor agarrando fuerte del brazo a Souko - usted vendrá con nosotros.

- ¡No, por favor! Mis hijos... - gritó ella.

- No se preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa malvada - ellos irán a un orfanato o pueden hacer trabajos sucios para nosotros...

- ¡Mamá! - gritaron Utau e Ikuto mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Corran! - gritó su madre. Los chicos se intentaron acerca a ella - Por favor, corran - ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Ikuto agarró a Amu y a Utau y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera.

_- No puede ser... hay que ir por ayuda... - _Pensó Ikuto mientras corría en el bosque sin soltar a la chicas.

Utau se tropezó con la raíces de un árbol

- ¡Aaaaah - gritó de dolor, su pie se torció.

- ¡Utau! - Ikuto se detuvo y se acerco al pie de su hermana, era muy grave.

- Lo siento... todo esto es mi culpa - dijo Amu triste.

- ¿Que? - dijo Ikuto sorprendido.

- Si, yo... fui al cementerio y los de Easter me siguieron... - ella comenzó a llorar.

Ikuto estaba enojado, mas bien, furioso.

- ¿QUE TU QUE? - gritó - ¡AHORA NUESTRA MADRE VA A SER TORTURADA, QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS LE VAN A HACER! DESDE QUE TU LLEGASTE LE TRAJISTE MAS PROBLEMAS! Y UTAU... ELLA... - Ikuto miró a su hermana, la pierna comenzó a sangrarle.

Ikuto cargo a Utau y comenzaron a caminar, ya estaba cerca del final del bosque. Ninguno de los dos se volvieron a mirar ni a hablarse. Utau se había quedado dormida.

- Tks... ya nos perdimos... - dijo Ikuto enojado.

- Es por acá - dijo Amu señalando a la izquierda.

- Idiota, por allá es el río, obviamente es por acá - dijo caminando hacia la derecha.

- ¡Oigan! - gritó Miki - ¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensan seguir peleando? -

- Miki tiene razón, deberían apoyarse y buscar ayuda - dijo Dia.

- Onegai, no peleen-desu - dijo Su.

- Si sigo metiéndome con ella Utau podría salir mas perjudicada, voy a continuar solo con mi hermana, me da igual lo que le pase a esta chica -

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! - estalló Amu - ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, tu y tu familia me tiene harta, no quiero volver a verte! - ella salió corriendo hacía el camino opuesto a donde iba Ikuto.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron sus charas y la siguieron.

- ¿Mmmmm? - Utau se despertó por los gritos, ella busco con la mirada a la pelirosa - ¿Donde esta Amu? -

- Ya no importa, mejor sigamos - dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Utau salto de la espalda del chico - ¿Eres idiota? - dijo Utau - Amu puede estar corriendo en peligro, ¿Como te atreviste a dejarla sola? -

- ¡Por su culpa ahora estamos pasando por esto! - dijo Ikuto.

- ¡Basta! ¡Amu solo quería visitar a sus padres fallecidos, ella esta sufriendo mucho, también! - gritó - ¡La culpa la tiene nuestro padre que nos abandono, ella no tienen nada que ver! -

Ikuto reflexionó las palabras de su hermana, él le dio la razón.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - se escuchó un grito proveniente del río.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron los hermanos - Utau, quédate aquí el río es muy peligroso, cerca de allí hay lobos - dijo Ikuto.

- Pero... -

- Solo hazlo - dijo Ikuto mientras corría a salvar a Amu.

Él llegó al río, ahí vio a Amu ahogándose en el agua y siendo arrastrada por ella, la pelirosa no sabía nadar.

- ¡Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto! - gritó al ver al chico.

- ¡Amu! - él saltó al agua - ¡Lo siento! ¡No quiero perderte! - gritó.

Ikuto agarro a Amu de la mano, pero la camisa de Ikuto se atoró en una rama, el agua impulsó hacía atrás el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que el agarre de sus manos se separaran. Ella fue arrastrada hasta una cascada, donde cayó 20 metros hacia abajo.

El chico salió del agua y corrió hasta el final del río, él vio abajo, donde el cuerpo destrozado de Amu flotaba en el agua. No. En sangre.

* * *

**¡Este es el final del pasado de Amu e Ikuto!** ***u***

**Pero aún hay mas cosas que todavía hay que explicar...**

**¡Dejen Reviews! E Ikuto aparecerá por la noche en sus habitaciones y les bailara *¬***


	8. El poder de la llave y el candado

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Que clase de poder esconde la Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key?**_

Ikuto no entendía Amu había muerto hace tres años, él mismo vio como murió. Luego de su muerte, no se encontró ningún rastro del cuerpo de la chica.

La madre de los chicos, había sido capturada por los de Easter, sus hijos, también.

Durante el primer año fueron obligados a ser esclavos y hacer trabajos sucios a aquella malvada empresa. Souko se casó con el director de Easter con la condición de que dejaran libres a sus hijos y le brinden todos los bienes y servicios para vivir. Al principió ellos se negaban, pero no tenían opción. Souko era maltratada física y psicológicamente, pero cuando Utau cumplió 13 años ella comenzó su carrera de cantante con ayuda de la compañía "Sing your Dreams" y con el dinero que ganaba por su fama pagaron todas las deudas a Easter, dejando libre a toda la familia. Pero su madre quedó internada, su estado y salud era muy grave por los maltratos.

- Ikuto - dijo una rubia de 15 años por teléfono - en una semana voy a iniciar mi primera gira mundial, espero que te vaya bien en tu último año de preparatoria y cuides bien de mamá -

- Lo haré - le dijo a su hermana.

- Prometo que regresaré para tu ceremonia de graduación - dijo.

- Gracias, Utau, espero que te vaya bien en este ensayo - luego de esto, Utau de despidió y él también. La llamada finalizó.

Utau había alcanzado una gran fama en Japón y en todo el mundo, ya no dependían de Easter. Ella continuo en el mundo del espectáculo, cumpliendo por fin su sueño, mientras que, Ikuto, tocaba el violín en shows y en algunos conciertos de su hermana. Por fin eran libres, por esta razón Yoru se fue y regresó al interior de Ikuto.

* * *

- Es imposible... se supone que Amu falleció - dijo Ikuto.

- Así parece, pero fue salvada antes de morir - dijo.

- ¿Salvada? ¿Como? Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, luego de eso no lo vi mas - dijo él.

- Si-desu - respondió Su - ¡Gracias a esto, Amu se salvó gracias a este candado! - ella agarró la Humpty Lock.

- El canda... - antes de que Ikuto terminara de terminar la oración la pelirosa habló.

- ¿Q-quien... eres tu? ¿Donde estoy? - estaba asustada.

- Amu... - él la agarró y la abrazó fuerte - Soy yo... Ikuto ¿No me recuerdas?

- Oye... - dijo intentando separarse, pero el chico no lo permitía, ella se rindió, vio que en el rostro del chico salían pequeñas lagrimas.

- Lo siento Amu... - dijo hundiendo sus cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Amu se dejo abrazar, ella se dio cuenta que el chico estaba muy triste y sufriendo - Ya... tranquilo... - dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- Te amo mucho... - cada vez él la apretaba mas hacia él - Fui un idiota al abandonarte y mas aún cuando ni siquiera te reconocí -

_- Pero lo que no entiendo es por que ella tenía 13 años, si ella solo era un año menor que yo y ahora tiene apariencia de una chica de 16... Ja, no importa la edad que tengas y el tiempo que pase, inconscientemente volví a enamorarme de ti... - _pensaba Ikuto-

Así se quedaron por un par de minutos, Ikuto sentía el dulce aroma de la chica, revolviendo su cabello, él tenía su rostro en el cuello de Amu, quería besarle, mordérselo, recorrer cada centímetro con su lengua, ella no se quejaba, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, nadie, ni siquiera las charas de Amu, emitan ningún sonido. Pero este fue interrumpido por algunas sirenas de policía.

- ¿Que es ese ruido? - preguntó separándose y corriendo hacia el balcón. Él la siguió.

- ¡Miren, son ellos! - gritó Michiru que estaba con la policía, ella había insistido con acompañarlos y ayudarlos en la búsqueda - Esa... ¿Es Amu? - preguntó sorprendida, frente a sus ojos había una chica idéntica a su amiga, pero mas desarrollada y alta, mas adulta.

- Chicos, quédense ahí, no se muevan, iremos a buscarlos - dijo un señor con un megáfono.

Michiru entró corriendo a la cabaña, la policía la siguió, ella subió a la segunda planta y busco con la mirada a Amu, la chica la vio en la habitación, apenas lo hizo, se corrió para abrazarla.

- ¡Amuuuuuuuu! -gritó - Me alegro que estés bien... lo siento mucho -

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto mirando a Ikuto que estaba al lado suyo, buscando una respuesta.

- Ella es... -

- Amu, soy yo... Michiru, tu amiga... - dijo asustada y mirándola.

- Yo... lo siento... no lo recuerdo... mas bien, no recuerdo nada... - dijo ella triste.

- ¿Ella es Amu? - preguntó Michiru mirando a Ikuto - Parece mas grande... - ella examino con la vista de arriba a bajo.

- Si... pero yo tampoco entiendo que pasa - respondió el chico.

- Ah, acá están - dijo un policía entrando a la habitación - Hay que volver a al templo y avisarles a sus padres que ya están a salvo -

- Mis padres... - preguntó Amu - Yo no tengo... - una imagen borrosa paso por su mente, haciendo que su cabeza se retuerza de dolor - Aaaah! - gritó ella agarrándosela fuerte, intentando calmar el dolor.

- ¡Amu! - gritaron Ikuto y Michiru al ver que ella caía de rodillas al piso.

Mas imágenes pasaban por la mente de la chica, cada una de ella era un dolor y grito mas de Amu. Ella sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar, el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, ella gritaba, sus gritos eran una señal de ayuda y su rostro lleno de lagrimas pedía a alguien que la contenga. Ikuto la abrazó, ella agarraba con fuerza su camisa.

- Llamen a un hospital - dijo el policía por un woki toki.

Amu comenzó a calmarse y a la vez a quedarse dormida, el peliazul la cargo y la llevo hasta afuera de la cabaña. Ellos se sentaron en los asientos traseros de la patrulla, les dieron unas sabanas y una taza de café a Ikuto. La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Amu al hospital, sus padres fueron informados y no tardaron en llegar.

- ¡Amu! ¡Cariño! ¿Estas bien? - esas fueron las primeras palabras que Amu escucho apenas se despertó, ella estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital, en aquella habitación solo estaban Midori y la doctora.

- No se preocupe señora - dijo la doctora - La paciente solo tuvo Mioclono, una contracción cerebral, pero solo fue temporal, ella no tiene ningún otro síntoma -

- Aah... - suspiró - Me alegro mucho - ella abrazó a su hija.

- ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó Amu.

- ¿Eh? Hija... soy yo... tu madre... - respondió. Ella miro a la doctora buscando una explicación.

- Según estos análisis su estado de salud se encuentra bien... Quizás tenga algún caso de amnesia - dijo.

- ¿Madre?... - instantáneamente, otras imágenes pasaron por la mente, ocasionando la misma reacción que antes había hecho.

- ¡Amu! - gritó Midori.

- Mamá... - decía con una voz chillona - Papá... - sus lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

Ella miro el calendario que se encontraba en el cuarto. Era 13 de julio. El cumple años sus padre biológico.

- ¡Papá!... - ella saltó de la camilla y salió corriendo, afuera chocó con Ikuto, que fue a visitarla.

- Amu... ¿Que haces? - dijo agarrando su muñeca.

- Papá... papá... papá... - era lo único que decía, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico. Amu salió del hospital.

- ¡Espera, Amu! - él la seguía.

- ¡Tengo... que ir a verlo! Me esta esperando... -

- ¡Yo te llevaré, estas muy lejos! ¿Por lo menos sabes donde estas? - gritó Ikuto.

Ella se detuvo.

- ¿En serio lo harás? - preguntó mirándolo. Él sonrió, como si le estuviera diciendo que si. Amu no se quejo.

Ikuto cargo a Amu en su espalda, igual que cuando eran niños, y se fueron al cementerio.

- Papá... - sus lagrimas volvieron a salir. Ikuto la abrazó por atrás y agarró sus manos acariciándolas.

- Amu... no llores, el esta descansando, seguro que él se pondría mal si te viera llorando, tienes que ser fuerte, igual que en el pasado... - dijo el chico.

- ¿El pasado? Yo no me acuerdo nada... - dijo ella, dejándose abrazar. Su cuerpo iba cayendo, otra vez se desmayó. Su cuerpo estaba débil, de su rostro, seguían cayendo lagrimas. Ikuto la llevó nuevamente al hospital, Midori le agradeció.

- Hay algo raro... - dijo mientras veía a Amu - ella solo tiene 13 años... ¿Por que parece mas adulta? - preguntó.

- No lo se, señora... ¿Pero usted sabe algo del pasado de Amu? - pregunto Ikuto. Ellos estaban sentados en un sillón de la habitación donde estaba Amu durmiendo - Sé que ella es adoptada... -

Si.. es verdad - dijo ella - Lo único que sé es que antes vivía con otra familia, luego la policía la encontró en la calle vagando, fue allí cuando la llevaron a un orfanato y Tsumugu y yo decidimos adoptarla -

- Yo era parte de esa familia - dijo Ikuto - Yo, mi hermana y mi madre creímos que ella había fallecido hace 10 años, cuando tenía 7 años -

- ¿Que? - Midori no podía creer lo que él le decía - Pero si fue hace 10 años, es imposible. Amu tiene 13, en ese caso no tendría 7, si no, 3, aunque esta chica parece de 16 años... - Ella estaba igual de confundida que Ikuto.

- ¿Y si "Mi Amu" todavía esta perdida? ¿Y si esta chica no es mi hija? Ella debe seguir perdida en el bosque... - dijo ella asustada.

- No, dudo que exista tal coincidencia, si las comparamos a "ambas", son iguales, llevan el mismo nombre, la misma apariencia, incluso los análisis de sangre, lo único que cambia es la edad - dijo intentando calmarla.

- Amu... - sus charas volaban al lado de su dueña, una de ellas cargaba la Humpty Lock.

- Ese candado... - dijo Ikuto sin quitar la vista de este - yo tengo la llave... - él la sacó de su bolsillo.

_ "Te lo advierto, estos objetos son reliquias, guardan un poder especial, ten cuidado, quizás te sirvan, pero trae consecuencias" - _Ikuto recordó las palabras de Kaede - "_¡Gracias a esto, Amu se salvó gracias a este candado!" - _Ahora eran las palabras de Su.

- Ahora vengo... - dijo robandole el candado y saliendo corriendo del hospital. Las charas de Amu lo siguieron - _¡Ese candado... Kaede había dicho que era mágico. ¡Tengo que ir a preguntarle a esa señora! - _Ikuto recorrió todas las calles posibles, cuando llego, esa antigua tienda ya no existía - Rayos... Esa anciana ya no esta... - dijo golpeando fuerte la pared.

- ¿Este lugar no era...? - dijo Miki.

- ¡Si! - gritó Ran - Acá Ikuto le regaló a Amu su candado - dijo alegre.

- Vaya, hace mucho que no me visita alguien con tantos shugo charas - dijo una señora adulta.

- ¿Kaede? - él giró al oír aquella voz.

- Oh... tu eres aquel joven que me había comprado la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock... - ella se acerco al chico - Haz crecido... ¿Ya usaste su poder? - preguntó.

- Justamente vine a preguntarle acerca de estos objetos que me vendió - dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando la llave y el candado. Ella los examinó

- Sep... ya lo haz usado - dijo moviendo sus anteojos sin apartar la vista de estos.

- ¿Usar? ¿Podría explicarme? - preguntó Ikuto.

- ¿Eh? ¿No leíste el manual? - la señora miró sorprendido al chico.

- ¿Que manual? -

- Aah... - suspiro una pequeña chara que salió de la espalda de la señora - Te lo dije, Kaede, ¿Crees que unos niños leerán eso?

- Tienes razón... - dijo - Bien, te contare, pero este no es el lugar indicado, ven a mi casa, queda a una cuadra - Ikuto aceptó y ambos fueron al hogar de Kaede. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en un sillón con unas tazas de té. Las charas estaban en otra sala.

- La Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock son como... - ella no sabía como expresarse - Como un anillo de compromiso -

- ¿Un anillo de compromiso? - preguntó sin entender.

- Así es - dijo - Nunca le he vendido estos objetos a nadie, pero pude ver la conexión que había entre tu y esa chica -

- ¿Te refieres a Amu? -

- Si, vi que ambos no tuvieron una infancia muy favorable y aunque no se daban cuenta, el amor entre ustedes era muy grande, era como si lo único valioso para ustedes fueran el uno al otro -

- Es verdad, ella fue... no, es, lo mas valioso que hay para mi y yo fui tan idiota que la deje morir - dijo él.

- Tu nunca la dejaste morir - dijo ella.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó - Yo mismo vi... como moría - su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que sentía al recordar esa escena.

- Si, pero fue ahí cuando el poder del Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key se activó. Amu fue salvada gracias a estos, esa es la unión que hay entre ambos, por eso es "un anillo de compromiso" - explicó Kaede.

- Pero... ¿Por que no recuerda nada? ¿Por que cuando me reencontré con ella tenía 13 años? Se supone que debería tener 16 - Ikuto tenía muchas preguntas.

- Cuando ella "murió", su alma fue sellada en el candado, años después, fue liberada solo una parte, aún mantenía la misma edad que cuando "falleció", hubo una retención de tiempo en su vida. Cuando ella volvió a tener contacto con el candado, toda su alma, que incluía su edad, regresó - dijo - Y eso tiene que ver el porque ella no recuerda nada -

-...- Ikuto no dijo nada, estaba muy interesado en lo que decía la anciana.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije _"Te lo advierto, estos objetos son reliquias, guardan un poder especial, ten cuidado, quizás te sirvan, pero trae consecuencias"? - _preguntó.

- Si - respondió.

- Es porque salvar la vida de alguien vale mucho, para que un trato sea justo, tiene que haber un intercambio equivalente, ambas cosas tienen que tener el mismo valor. El amor y la vida tiene el mismo valor. El poder no los podía separar, ustedes se volvieron a reencontrar gracias a esa conexión, pero ella te iba a ver como una persona irreconocible. - dijo.

¿Osea? - él no entendía.

- Osea, que el trato era que ella tenía era olvidar todos su recuerdos del pasado y de su vida, ella si los podía recuperar con el tiempo, pero algo que jamas iba a volver en sus recuerdos, eres tu, tu ya no existes en la mente de Amu. Si ella ve a tu hermana o a tu madre, ella logrará recordarlas, en cambio, contigo, no. Pero..vos tenías que seguir viviendo tu vida creyendo que ella había muerto, por eso, cuando ella regresó a la cabaña, por primera vez, después de 10 años, tuvo contacto con el Humpty Lock, allí, parte de su alma, no solo estaba su vejez, si no que también sus recuerdos. Ahora son eliminados nuevamente, pero, todo aquel sentimiento y recuerdo que tenía hacia ti desaparecieron. Y no hay forma de que regresen, ya fueron eliminados, y cualquier cosa que suceda, ella morirá, ya que no se cumpliría el trato. El dolor que ahora ella siente, son los recuerdos de toda su vida anterior que están regresando, tantos a la vez le proporcionan un dolor y trauma psicológico, debido a la dura infancia que tuvo -

Ikuto no quería creerlo, pero todo tenía mas sentido - No importa lo que haga... ¿Ella jamas me recordará? Y si lo hace... ¿Morirá? -

- Exacto - dijo - Tu solo eres una mancha negra en su pasado -

* * *

**Creo que con este capitulo ya deje varias cosas en claro... ¿Pero que va a pasar con la vida de Amu? :OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me di cuenta que este capitulo es parecido a Tsubasa Chronicles e.e**

**Dejen Reviews, perras lml._.lml **

**Okno xDDD. Nos vemos c:**

**Nos vemos ._./**


	9. ¡Hospedaje con la familia Tsukiyomi!

**_No tengo idea cuantos capítulos tendrá esta estúpida y sensualota historia (? _**

**_Pero cada vez nos aproximamos mas al lemmon *o*_**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

Ikuto no quería creerlo, pero todo tenía mas sentido - No importa lo que haga... ¿Ella jamas me recordará? Y si lo hace... ¿Morirá? -

- Exacto - dijo - Tu solo eres una mancha negra en su pasado -

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: ¡Hospedaje con la familia Tsukiyomi!**_

Ikuto se fue de la casa de la señora Kaede. En eso, recibe una llamada.

- ¿Hola? -

- Hola, Ikuto, soy Utau -

- Utau, hay algo que tengo que contarte... - dijo con una voz misteriosa.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó ella.

- Amu... - cada vez que ella escuchaba el nombre de la pelirosa se entristecía, pero esta vez no - sigue con vida... -

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿En serio?! - dijo emocionada - No puedo creerlo... tengo que verla... -

- Si, pero, no se encuentra en el mejor momento, estoy en el hospital Ozaka, no paso nada grave pero... - dijo -...las cosas están medio duras, podrás verla cuando regreses de tu gira, no te preocupes, hablamos luego ¿Si? -

- Esta bien, Ikuto, Adiós - ella se despidió y cortó. Estaba realmente feliz.

Ikuto regresó al hospital, antes de entrar a la habitación de Amu se encontró a Midori hablando con la policía, ella gritaba, estaba desesperada.

- ¡No pueden quitarme a mi hija! - gritó - No me importa la ley, no voy a dejar que se la lleven -

- Señora, la chica no sabe quien es usted, y según sus padres biológicos fallecidos, su testamento pide que si la familia Tsukiyomi/Hoshina no puede cuidar de ella, lo harán sus tíos -

- Disculpe... - dijo Ikuto - ¿Que paso? -

- Ikuto... van a llevarse a Amu a Estados Unidos... - dijo Midori.

- ¿Que? - no quería creerlo - No... eso nunca... -

- Lo siento, pero si la familia Tsukiyomi/Hoshina no puede cuidarla, ella estará bajo el cuidado de los Soushi - Dijo el oficial.

- Tranquila, señora - dijo Ikuto - Recuerda que yo soy Tsukiyomi ¿Verdad? - estas palabras alegraron a Midori -

- Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no es necesario que se lleven a Amu tan lejos, yo puedo cuidar de ella -

- Eso no seria un problema pero... ¿Que edad tienes, jovencito? - preguntó el policía.

- 17... - respondió de mala gana, el sabía que tenía que ser mayor de edad.

- Todavía eres menor, lo lamento, pero no es posible -

- ¿Y que hay de mi? - todos se dieron vuelta al oír aquella voz. Esa persona había escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Ikuto - ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación - A Souko le habían dado el alta hace poco, pero tenía que descansar en su casa, su estado de salud estaba normal, pero también débil.

- Utau me llamó, no pude esperar mas, ¿Es verdad que... - contestó - Amu... sigue viva? - preguntó.

- Si... - respondió Ikuto.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? -

- Recién me entero - respondió.

- Oficial, yo soy Hoshina Souko y tal como dijo mi hijo, Amu se quedará acá en Japón, nosotros nos encargaremos de su cuidado -

- En ese caso... creo que no puedo decir que no - dijo el policía - Bien, veré que hago, nos vemos señoras - y se fue.

- No se preocupe señora, no la separaremos de su hija, nosotros cuidaremos de ella y usted podrá ir a verla cuando quiera - dijo sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias - Midori la abrazo - Estoy realmente agradecida, ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? -

- No es necesario, Amu también es muy preciada por nosotros, fue una pena cuando nos enteramos que había muerto, ahora estamos realmente felices, ella era como otra hija mía - dijo Souko.

- Te entiendo - ambas intercambiaron sonrisas.

- Amu.. - dijo Ikuto que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla - Cuando salgas del hospital vendrás a vivir conmigo y con mi mamá ¿Si? -

- Yo... no se... no te conozco... - dijo ella.

El mismo hombre que había dejado a Amu con la familia Tsukiyomi hace 10 años fue al hospital y le explicó a Amu acerca de su hospedaje con Ikuto y Souko. Ella aceptó y no se quejó. Paso una semana y a Amu le dieron el alta. Ella ahora iba a vivir nuevamente con los Tsukiyomi, esta vez no era necesario ocultarse, aparte que el estado económico no era muy bueno.

- Bien, este sera tu nuevo hogar - dijo Souko mientras entraban a la casa - Tu dormirás en la habitación de Utau -

- ¿Utau? ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó.

- Es mi otra hija y la hermana de Ikuto, también es una cantante exitosa, pero ahora ella se encuentra en el exterior en una gira mundial - ellas subieron a la segunda planta y entraron a la habitación - Puedes desempacar tus cosas aquí, si necesitas ayuda avísame - ella se retiró.

Amu guardo su cosas y ropa en unos cajones vacíos. Souko le ofreció a que se de un baño, ella aceptó y llevó una muda de ropa interior y un vestido para cambiarse.

- Oigan chicas - dijo Ran, ellas estaban en la habitación de Utau - ¿Que haremos con Amu? ¿Como recuperará sus recuerdos? -

- No lo se, deberíamos hablar con Ikuto - dijo Miki.

- Seguramente recordará todo con el tiempo-desu... - dijo Su.

- Me pareció escuchar algo de la conversación de Ikuto con Kaede - dijo Dia - Amu puede recuperar sus recuerdos, pero nunca a Ikuto -

- Que triste-desu - dijo Su.

- Eso no importa - las chicas no se dieron cuenta que Ikuto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación - lo importante es que Amu está viva, si no me recuerda me encargare de formar nuevas memorias en su mente -

Ran, Miki, Su y Dia miraron a Ikuto - Tu la sigues amando, ¿Verdad? -

- Siempre lo he hecho - le respondió sonriendo.

Amu salió del baño "vestida". Ikuto y sus charas la miraron impresionada.

- ¿Que me ven? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó tímidamente. Si, ella se puso un conjunto de ropa interior apretada, por otra parte, el vestido apenas tapaba su trasero. Amu tenía puesto ropa que usaba cuando tenía 13 años, ahora sus pechos eran grandes y era mucho mas alta que antes, era normal que la ropa le quedara chica. Estaba realmente provocativa, pero no se daba cuenta.

- Amu... - Ikuto no quitaba su mirada, la veía de arriba a abajo, apreciando cada curva. El se acercaba lentamente, cada paso que el avanzaba, Amu retrocedía, así hasta quedar sentada sobre el escritorio y acorralada.

- Ikuto... - ella sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello - ¿Que...haces? - Amu puso sus manos en hombros de él y lo empujo suavemente para alejarlo. Ella comenzó a sentir una sensación rara y un calor en sus mejillas. No entendía que clase de sentimiento era. **(N/A: ¡Amor, Amor! ¡Es Amooor! *3*/)**

- Aaaah... - un gemido se escapo de sus labios. Ikuto acariciaba sus piernas, jugaba con sus dedos cerca de "allí" y esparcía besos por todo su cuello, sus labios mojados marcaban cada zona. Él se pegó a su cuerpo, provocando que sus intimidades se tocaran y provoquen un roce.

- Ikuto... - las charas estaban sonrojadas al ver tal acto. Él se detuvo.

- Lo siento... - Ikuto se separó de la chica - es solo que verte así me vuelve loco... - él salió de la habitación - Puedes usar la ropa de Utau - dijo del otro lado.

- Arigato... - susurró - Ese chico, siento que... no se...algo me impide recordar... -

- Amu... - dijo Su - ¿Estas bien-desu? -

- Si... pero fue una sensación extraña... - sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Ella se acercó al armario y se puso un conjunto de Utau.

* * *

- Soy un idiota, me deje llevar demasiado, casi cometo algo inapropiado... - dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación y deslizándose por esta.

Él la abrió y volvió a la habitación de la chica, ella estaba durmiendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en su frente. Ikuto iba a retirarse pero...

- ¡Aaaaaaah! - Amu soltó un grito desgarrador. El candado comenzó a brillar.

- ¡Amu! - Ikuto corrió hasta la cama y la agarró de la mano.

- Iku...¡Aaaaaah! - ella seguía gritando, aún no se despertaba.

- Sus recuerdos... deben estar regresando - dijo Ran saliendo de su huevo. Sus hermanas también lo hicieron.

- Amu, tranquila... - decía.

- I...I...Iku... - las lagrimas corrían a través de su rostro. - ¡Aaaaah! - ella se agarro fuerte de la camisa del chico.

Ikuto se acostó al lado de ella, Amu se sujetaba fuertemente a él mojando la camisa del chico con sus lagrimas.

_- Amu esta haciendo todo su esfuerzo para recordarme... pero si esto sigue asi... -_ pensaba Ikuto - "_Todo aquel sentimiento y recuerdo que tenía hacia ti desaparecieron Y no hay forma de que regresen, ya fueron eliminados, y cualquier cosa que suceda, ella morirá" - _él recordó las palabras de Kaede.

Ella fue calmándose, sus gritos desaparecieron, pero las lagrimas seguían en sus ojos.

- ¿Por que no puede recordarte? pregunto Ran.

- Porque si no ella no se hubiera salvado y si por alguna razón, ella me recuerda, morirá - respondió.

- Me pregunto si sus memorias regresaran mientras duermen - dijo Miki.

- Es probable - dijo Dia.

- Mmmmmm - dijo abrazando a Amu - No importa, yo cualquier cosa que le pase yo estaré para ayudarla... -

* * *

**Amu Pov...**

_No se donde estoy... es como un campo enorme. Mi mano... esta sujetada a algo, mas bien a alguien, pero no puedo distinguir quien es. Es cálido... esta sensación, los dos corriendo por todo el césped, riendo, compartiendo sonrisas, era como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo. Cada vez nuestros rostros estaban mas cerca, acostados en el frío pasto, pero su cara seguía siendo borrosa, lo siguiente que siento son unos labios, me dejo llevar por la calidez de estos, caricias y hermosas sensaciones pasaban por mi cuerpo. Este sentimientos lo sentí anteriormente, pero ¿Por que no puedo recordad? ¿Por que?. _

_- _¡Amu! ¡******! ¡Es hora de comer! - gritaba una chica rubia.

_Ambos nos paramos y fuimos caminando de la mano hasta una cabaña._

- Utau - dijo una señora, también rubia - ¿Puedes poner la mesa? -

_La chica de dos coletas hizo caso, al parecer se llamaba Utau..._

_Utau..._

_Utau..._

_Utau..._

_Nombres, personas, sensaciones, lugares, un montón de cosas __pasaron por mi mente. Sentía como si ya hubiera vivido todo eso. Tantos recuerdos a la vez me dolían la cabeza._

___Pero alguien... alguien que no puedo lograr identificar, todas las personas que aparecían en mi mente, ya las había visto antes, pero este rostro era imposible de descifrar. Una persona con la que estaba todo el tiempo y me hacia sentir cosas hermosas... ¿Quien es esa persona?._

* * *

**Quiero agradecerle a God Fenrir, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Melt-chan Bella-swan11, tomoelove, noelia tsukiyomi, Lily Masen y a todos los que siempre me escriben Reviews, gracias a ustedes y sus consejos (sobre todo **** Bella-swan11 que me escribe semejante biblia en los comentarios xDDD) puedo continuar mis fics.**  


**Los amo *3* ****(Menos a ti Meli, ya ni comentas y ni me hablas por feisbuk e.e)**


	10. La carta, ¿El elemento clave?

**Otro capituloooooooo, y otro avisooooooooooooo xD que quiero hacerles a:**

**_Bella-swan11:_ NO! No quiero que reduzcas tus reviews! Me encanta que expreses tus opiniones, aparte que siempre me das ideas y la forma en que "hablas con los personajes" me hacen pensar mas en sus acciones y decisiones, ¡No cambies! O me romperás el corazón ****TwT xDD**

**_Melt-chan:_Ya voy a incluirte en un fic, seras un arbol o una pared (? **

**_God Fenrir:_ Siempre estas comentando cada capitulo y todos mis fics, realmente me pone muy feliz saber que te gusten y me inspiran para seguir adelante.**

**_Renesmee Black Cullen1096 y Lily Masen_: Ustedes siempre se impresionan con cada capitulo, me alegro que sientan eso y me hacen pensar que realmente disfrutan leerme.**

**_Tomoelove:_ Tus reviews siempre son tan LOL xD y son geniales lml**

**_Meli-chii:_ Tu eres una maldita baka, ya cambia la estúpida información de tu perfil y sube el asqueroso fic que me has prometido y... ya te voy a putear en la escuela e.e**

**Y bueno... hay muchos mas que me han seguido durante todo este fic, no me alcanza el espacio, bueno en realidad si, puedo escribir mas de 10.000 palabras e.e, pero quiero agradecerles a todos y decirles que siempre sus comentarios me ponen feliz y me ayudan a continuar. Bueno, si sigo llorare (? okno xDD**

**Y no se ofendan si no los mencione, siempre tengo en cuenta sus comentarios y opiniones y eso me ayuda mucho**

**Ya dejemos las cosas curisis (e.e) Pasen *abre la puerta xD* y bienvenidos sean a este nuevo capitulo e.e**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: La carta, ¿El elemento clave?**_

Ikuto estuvo despierto toda la noche, abrazando y acariciando el pelo de Amu. Él no podía evitar besar su frente a cada rato, él la cuidaba, la protegía, no quería escucharla mas sufrir, sus caricias la calmaban, sus lagrimas dejaban de cesar por su rostro y los gritos terminaron siendo silencio. Ikuto había caído ante la hermosura y ternura de Amu nuevamente, la única chica que existía en la mente del chico era Amu, pero se había enamorado de "Azumi", sintió que al hacerlo estaría traicionando su promesa y su primer amor, pero había vuelto a enamorarse otra vez de Amu sin darse cuenta. El amor que sentía, el deseo de querer estar con ella para siempre, quería que cobrara frutos, detener el tiempo, más bien, volver, volver a aquellos tiempos donde eran niños y descubrían el amor con besos y caricias tan inocentes, pero tan apasionadas para ellos. Él iba a encargarse que esas sensaciones vuelvan al corazón de Amu, crear nuevas memorias, hacerle recordar esos sentimientos de amor y placer que tenían. Él quería volver a enamorarla, tal como ella lo había hecho, Amu le había vuelto a abrir los ojos y a devolverle la felicidad, inconscientemente...

Era domingo a la mañana, Ikuto escuchó a su madre despertando, él salió rápido de la habitación, si su madre lo veía en el cuarto con Amu, se metería en problemas.

Él bajó al comedor, sus madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Ikuto -

- Buenos días - él se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Como está Amu? - preguntó - me pareció escuchar gritos -

- Habrá sido tu imaginación - Ikuto no quería involucrar a su madre, ella no sabía sobre su vida después de haber "muerto". Pero si que no tenía recuerdos de su pasado.

- Bien... este año Amu irá a tu misma preparatoria -

- Creo... que ella estará mejor en otra escuela - dijo

- ¿Tu crees? - dijo mirándolo - Es mejor que vallan a la misma, quizás si pasa mas tiempo contigo su memorias volverán mas rápido -

- En ese caso yo iré con ella a otro -

- Pero... no se si Midori estará de acuerdo - dijo Souko.

Ikuto no podía negarse a los pensamientos de su madre, iba a ser realmente raro si le contaba la verdad, pero mas aún cuando sus compañeros y profesores vean a una Amu diferente. Ya estaba decidido, ella iba a ir a la misma escuela, comenzaría dentro de una semana, primero tenía que dar los exámenes de entrada. Ese día llegó, los tres estaban esperando los resultados.

- Sra. Hoshina... - dijo un señor saliendo de una oficina - Los resultados del examen fueron increíbles, esta chica tiene una gran capacidad -

- ¿Eh? - Ikuto y Souko miraron impresionados a Amu. Era raro, ellos creían que había perdido la memoria.

- Amu tiene muy buena capacidad de memoria, es como si hubiera mucho espacio, cualquier cosa que le digo se la memoriza, creo que ella estaría mejor en una preparatoria mas avanzada - dijo.

Para ser mas claros, Amu solo había perdido todas sus memorias y momentos que había vivido con Ikuto, la razón por la que perdió tantos recuerdos, era que toda su vida estaba relacionada con él, era con la persona con la que mas estaba, la mayor parte de toda su mente la habitaba el chico. A Amu no se le haría difícil recordar a todos sus amigos y familiares. Su pasado estaba borrado, pero su inteligencia intelectual seguían en su mente, sus recuerdos, al ser removidos, le dieron mas espacio a todo lo relacionado con los estudios.

Ikuto sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado, ahora Souko si o si tenía que cambiarla de escuela, pero el también lo haría, no dejaría que Amu este sola.

Amu fue transferida a una preparatoria mas avanzada, Ikuto decidió ir con ella. Souko al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero Ikuto era muy inteligente, a él también le propusieron ir cuando se inscribió, pero él prefería quedarse en una escuela normal.

Ya estaba hecho, ella comenzaría después de las vacaciones. En el segundo periodo escolar.

* * *

Amu por fin comenzó las clases **(N/A: Wiii, la escuela, una jodida bendición ¬¬)**

Ikuto fue a la misma escuela, durante ese tiempo, él se encargo de estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, sus lazos se hicieron mas fuertes, esa confianza regresó, volvieron a ser amigos. Su plan estaba comenzando, quería enamorarla de nuevo, él iba por buen camino...

Un fin de semana ella estaba haciendo su tarea, en eso...

- ¡Amu! - gritó Souko desde la cocina - ¡Ven, hay alguien esperando por ti! - el timbre había sonado.

- Ya voy... - ella bajo - ¿Quien es? - le pregunto a la rubia.

- Ya veras... -

La pelirosa abrió la puerta.

- ¡Amu! - grito una señora abrazándola, era Midori.

- Etto... - Amu no sabía como reaccionar.

- Ah, lo siento - dijo separándose - Vamos, ¿Si?

- ¿A donde? - preguntó ella.

- A casa - respondió.

- Pero, esta es mi casa - dijo.

Midori se deprimió, Souko se dio cuenta de ello.

- Amu, ve, solo es por un rato -

Ella no se quejó y se fue con su antigua madre. Ambas llegaron a casa, donde antes vivía.

Amu se sentó en el sillón del living, Midori fue a la cocina y regreso con una bandeja con unas tazas de té.

- Amu, tu... no recuerdas nada ¿Verdad? - preguntó preocupada. Ella negó con la cabeza - Bueno, yo te contaré. Parece que sufres amnesia a si que con el tiempo espero que recuperes tus memorias. Yo soy tu madre adoptiva, no se nada acerca de tu pasado antes de la adopción, pero según Ikuto, vos estabas bajo el cuidado de su familia - Midori no entendía porque Amu era mas grande, pero eso no le importó, lo que le importaba era que ella este a salvo y quería ayudarla con sus memorias.

- Yo recuerdo un poco a Souko y a su hija... también hay algunas imágenes que aparecen en mi mente de vez en cuando y son personas que parece que ya conocí, pero Ikuto... es como si nunca lo hubiera visto - dijo la pelirosa.

- Ya veras que pronto lo recordaras, se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti y te protege, a veces pienso que lo hace mejor que yo - ella sonrió.

- No lo se...-

Midori se levantó y agarro un álbum que estaba en un cajón.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó al verlo.

- Con esto sera mas fácil que recuerdes - dijo ella sacando un montón de fotos.

- Esto es... - luego de ver algunas, un montón de memorias regresaron, aún no eran muy claras, escenas al azar volvían a su mente.

Esa táctica era muy efectiva, todas los fin de semanas, también después de comenzar la escuela, visitaba a Midori, siempre hablaban acerca de cosas del pasado, miraban fotos, vídeos familiares, estar con su antigua familia era una manera de recordar el pasado. Pasaron unos meses, Amu había recordado la mayoría de su vida gracias a ella, y gracias a Souko también recuperó algunos recuerdos antes de su accidente en el río, pero eran muy pocos. Toda su vida antes de ser adoptada por los Hinamori estaba confusa, eran recuerdos entre cortados, cosas que no encajaban, no importa cuanto de esforzara en recordar, era imposible, pero no se daba por vencida, sabía que algún día los recuperaría.

Amu estaba en su habitación, en realidad era de Utau, pero por el momento era suya. Ella tenía una caja llena de sus pertenencias esas eran sus claves para recordar, todos los días las miraba, gracias a esos objetos ahora recordaba a sus viejas amigas, pero estaba confundida, en sus últimos recuerdos con ellas Amu tenía 13 y ahora 16. Ikuto le había dicho que estuvo en coma durante 3 años, pero ella no estaba muy convencida, ya que cuando estaba en la cabaña, Michiru aparentaba la misma edad de sus recuerdos. Por eso Ikuto le pidió a ellas que no se juntaran con Amu por ahora para su bien, al principio Rima y Michiru no estaban de acuerdo, pero cuando supieron su supuesto estado de amnesia creyeron que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas sucedan tranquilamente y que ya llegara el momento en el que podrán volver a estar juntas, obviamente, con la condición de que Ikuto les contara como se encontraba ella, si algo nuevo había ocurrido, etc.

Amu seguía viendo sus cosas para obligar a su mente a recordar, imágenes veloces pasaban, pero no lograba pescar ninguna. Ella, resignada a encontrar una respuesta coherente para su dilema, decidió ir al baño antes de irse a dormir, se dio cuenta de que su reloj marcaba las 23:56.

- Aah... - suspiro mientras se mojaba la cara - Eh recordado muchas cosas, al principio desconfiaba mucho de esta gente, pero sabía que había algo, un sentimiento cálido, que me unía a esta familia y que ya la conocía. Pero esa sensación de calidez... usualmente la tengo cuando miro a Ikuto, pero no tengo idea de quien es él, aunque parece un buen chico... - ella se sonrojó. Iba a secarse la cara con una toalla, pero el calor de sus mejillas ya cumplieron su trabajo de hacerlo.

Ella estaba muy cansada, abrió la puerta y decidió irse a acostar a su cama. Claro, el único inconveniente era que ese no era su cuarto. Era el de Ikuto. La habitación del chico estaba justo al lado del suyo, ella se había confundido.

Para su suerte, Ikuto estaba viendo televisión en la planta baja, normalmente el se va a dormir muy tarde, mientras que Souko estaba dormida profundamente.

Ella se quedo viendo la habitación por un tiempo. En eso ella vio una carta en el escritorio.

- ¿De Michiru... Para Ikuto? ¿Que es esto...? - ella leyó el sobre.

_._

_- Dios... hasta las de primaria vienen hasta aquí - _

_- ¡Oye! ¿Que es esa actitud? -_

_- Oh... ¿Así tratas al chico que mas? - _

_- ¡Por favor! ¿En serio crees que me enamoraría de un idiota y mal educado como tu? - _

_- ¿Y que es esa carta? -_

_- ¡Para empezar ni siquiera es mía! Solo vine para entregártela de parte de una amiga - _

_- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer eso?._

_- ¡Haz lo que se te de la gana! - _

.

Amu recordó aquella vez que conoció nuevamente a Ikuto, esa carta era la clave de sus recuerdos, en eso se acordó de Michiru, una de sus mejores amigas, después de su carta, luego de aquella vez que se la dio a Ikuto y comenzó una serie de hechos en su vida, en eso también las piezas que faltaban para completar su pasado ya casi estaba listas, hasta que vio...

La Dumpty Key. Esta la estaba llamado con su brillo.

- Esta llave... - antes de que ella la agarrase, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Si. El rompecabezas ya estaba completo. Pero, esto no significaba nada bueno.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - estalló. Un grito desgarrador y lleno de sufrimiento salió de su interior.

Traumas, momentos de tristeza, sentimientos horribles, perdidas, todo aquello que sufrió anteriormente, todo aquel dolor que había estado en su interior y luego desapareció, regresó. Era demasiado para ella, recibir tantas cosas en un simple segundo era inaguantable. No solo era eso. De sus ojos comenzó a salir lagrimas. No. Sangre. Su cabeza estaba haciendo mucha presión en cualquier momento iba a estallar, pero no era solo por su pasado, todo su anterior vida giraba al rededor de una persona: Ikuto. Cuando por fin lo recordó, millones de sentimientos hermosos regresaron, era una pelea entre el sufrimiento y la felicidad en su cabeza. Sus gritos aumentaron, ella se agarraba la cabeza, cada vez se la agarraba mas para intentar calmar el dolor, pero cada vez era peor, mas sangre salía de sus ojos, estos casi ya estaba rojos, ella volvió a sentir en su corazón todos esos momentos de amor, cariño, placer y felicidad que Ikuto había creado, pero también este comenzó a marchitarse. Su corazón, empezó a doler, se estaba volviendo negro. Se podía distinguir ya que ella empezó a toser sangre, sangre muy oscura. La condición, el trato se estaba a punto de romper. La muerte no tardaría en llegar, tarde o temprano, iría por ella.

- Ese chico... esa mancha en mi mente es... - dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, por fin se dio cuenta - es... es...

- ¡Amu! - gritó Ikuto entrando en la habitación. El se asusto al ver sangre en el piso. Él la agarro y la acostó en la cama - ¡Amu...! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Estas bien?!** (N/A: Claro, solo sangra de la felicidad ¬¬ Tuvo una hemorragia nasal por tu sensualidad e.e)**

Pero Amu no contestó, no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**Aca finaliza el fic! (Okno. No se asusten, tampoco soy tan forra para hacer un final asi xD)**

**Ya se Melt, veo en tus ojos las miles de formas en la que piensas matarme y putearme e.e Solo espera el proximo capitulo xDD**

**Nos vemos ^^**

**Dejen reviews e Ikuto aparecerá en tu casa con unas galletas hechas por el c:**


	11. El regreso de Utau

**Wasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (xDD) **

**Agus-chii reportándose con un nuevo capitulo ._./**

**Y también con otro fic: "Devuelve la luz de mi vida"**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - estalló. Un grito desgarrador y lleno de sufrimiento salió de su interior.

Traumas, momentos de tristeza, sentimientos horribles, perdidas, todo aquello que sufrió anteriormente, todo aquel dolor que había estado en su interior y luego desapareció, regresó. Era demasiado para ella, recibir tantas cosas en un simple segundo era inaguantable. No solo era eso. De sus ojos comenzó a salir lagrimas. No. Sangre. Su cabeza estaba haciendo mucha presión en cualquier momento iba a estallar, pero no era solo por su pasado, todo su anterior vida giraba al rededor de una persona: Ikuto. Cuando por fin lo recordó, millones de sentimientos hermosos regresaron, era una pelea entre el sufrimiento y la felicidad en su cabeza. Sus gritos aumentaron, ella se agarraba la cabeza, cada vez se la agarraba mas para intentar calmar el dolor, pero cada vez era peor, mas sangre salía de sus ojos, estos casi ya estaba rojos, ella volvió a sentir en su corazón todos esos momentos de amor, cariño, placer y felicidad que Ikuto había creado, pero también este comenzó a marchitarse. Su corazón, empezó a doler, se estaba volviendo negro. Se podía distinguir ya que ella empezó a toser sangre, sangre muy oscura. La condición, el trato se estaba a punto de romper. La muerte no tardaría en llegar, tarde o temprano, iría por ella.

- Ese chico... esa mancha en mi mente es... - dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, por fin se dio cuenta - es... es...

- ¡Amu! - gritó Ikuto entrando en la habitación. El se asusto al ver sangre en el piso. Él la agarro y la acostó en la cama - ¡Amu...! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Estas bien?! -**  
**

Pero Amu no contestó, no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: ¡El regreso de Utau!**_

¡Amu! ¡Amu! - gritaba Ikuto. Él la sacudía agarrándola de los hombros para despertarla.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡¿Que paso?! - preguntó Souko entrando a la habitación. Ella se despertó por los gritos.

- No se... Amu no despierta - dijo mirándola.

- Ay, Dios mio... - ella vio la sangre en el piso - Hay que llamar un medico -

- No... estoy segura que tiene que ver con otra cosa... - él se dio cuenta que ella tenía entre sus manos la carta y la Dumpty Key estaba brillando, esta estaba cubierta un poco de sangre - No te preocupes mamá, tu ve a descansar -

- Pero... -

- Por favor - dijo Ikuto mirando a su madre.

- Si necesitas o sucede algo avísame, ¿Si? - Ella captó su preocupación. Al final aceptó y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

- Veo que ya casi recuperas tus recuerdos, que suerte que llegue a tiempo, no me quiero imaginar que te hubiera pasado - él estaba sentando al lado de ella y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Hum? ¿Que pasó? - ella se despertó.

- Ufff... que alivió - él la abrazó - Me habías asustado. Solo te hiciste la pervertida viniendo a mi cuarto tan tarde y te desmayaste cuando me viste sin camisa - dijo bromeando.

- ¡Oye! - dijo enfadada. El soltó una risa.

- Ya.. - él le revolvió el cabello - Ve a dormir, vas a volver a quedarte dormida y no pienso esperarte -

- Ikuto... ¿P-pu-edo... dor-dormir... con-tigo? - preguntó tímidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente al hacer esa pregunta.

- No hay problema, pero si mamá nos ve, sera tu culpa, pequeña pervertida - antes de que ella lo regañara nuevamente, él se acostó.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que se puso de espaldas, no se arrepintió, solo que se sentía rara.

- _Amu... por suerte todo salió bien, cuando sentía a la Dumpty Key brillar, sabía que algo pasaba, tenía miedo de volver a perderte..._ - pensó. Él se dio vuelta ya abrazó a Amu por detrás, Ikuto depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- ¡¿Ikuto?! - ella se sobresaltó con aquel beso, estaba ardiendo.

- Oh... ¿Seguías despierta? Y eso que creí que el pervertido era yo... - él seguía con sus estúpida **(N/A: Y SENSUALES *¬*)** bromas.

-...- ella no contestó sabía que era imposible discutir contra las bromas de él - Idiota...

Él soltó una de sus típicas **(N/A: Y SENSUALES *¬*)**

Ambos se quedaron dormidos. La noche paso, Ikuto en ningún momento dejo de abrazarla. **(N/A: SENSUALMENTE *¬* okno xDDD)**

* * *

Pasaron los meses, Amu y Souko se encontraban en la ceremonia de graduación de Ikuto. Ellos estaban en el patio de la escuela.

- Felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgullosa - Souko lo abrazó, ella estaba realmente feliz.

- Gracias mamá - sonrió.

- Espérame aquí, tengo una sorpresa - dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Ikuto... - dijo Amu. Él se dio vuelta al ser llamado - felicidades - ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Ikuto correspondió el abrazo, estuvieron asi durante un largo tiempo.

- Amu... - él agarro su rostro con una de sus manos y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

Amu, como siempre, se perdió en los ojos del chico, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración y sabor de otro. Un color rojo se apodero de su cara. Los labios de cada uno estaban tan cerca, por un segundo se rozaron pero...

- ¡Ikutooooooooooooooooooooo! - apenas oyeron esa voz, se separaron inmediatamente **(N/A: Noooooooooou! TwT) - ¡**Te extrañe mucho! - esta se aferro en un abrazo a él.

- Utau, vaya sorpresa... - dij él.

- Moou... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que prometí que regresaría para tu graduación? - ella hizo un puchero, aún seguía aferrada a su hermano.

- U-utau? - preguntó Amu. Ella, al escuchar la voz, giro su cabeza y se encontró con la pelirosa.

- Amu... - sus ojos se abrieron completamente, estaban a punto de lanzar lagrimas - ¡Amuuuuu! Oh, Dios. Idiota, ¿Donde haz estado todos estos años? Sin ti... hemos estado sufriendo mucho... - ahora ella estaba aferrada a ella, pequeña lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pero eran de felicidad, estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y acarició la cabeza de la rubia.

Los 4 regresaron a casa, iban a tener una pequeña fiestas por la graduación de Ikuto, durante toda la tarde estuvieron festejando. Utau estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a Amu, ahora que ella había regresado, volvieron a ser compañeras de cuarto. Se quedaron toda la noche despierta, hablando de cosas de chicas. Una pillamada.

- Aaaaauaaaaaaa - bostezó la rubia - Bien Amu... ahora, dejando las cosas para chicas... ¿Que opinas de mi hermano? - ella la miro con un gesto pícaro.

Amu se sonrojó por aquella pregunta - Etto... ¿A... a que te refieres? - ella intento evitar la pregunta.

- Ya sabes.. ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta de tu relación con Ikuto cuando eran niños? - dijo.

- ¿Eeeh? - Amu no entendía a lo que se refería.

- Vamos, Amu, aunque era una niña, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que ustedes dos se amaban -

- ¿Ikuto? yo no... - otra vez, otra vez su cabeza comenzó a reaccionar, otra vez soltó un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Amu! ¿Que pasa? - dijo Utau preocupada.

Ella no contestaba, su rostro solo trasmitía, a través de su gestos, dolor. Nuevamente sucedió lo de la vez pasada.

Amu gritaba, ella se aferró a la camisa de su amiga, pareciera que estaba pidiendo ayuda, a través de sus gestos, rogaba para que la salve.

- ¡Amu! ¡Amu! ¡Amu! - grito Utau - ¿Que sucede? -

Ella seguía sin contestar, las lagrimas cesaban por su rostro, acompañadas con sangres y sufrimiento. Mas imágenes corrían por su mente. Presión y mas presión era lo que pasaba en esta.

- ¡Utau! ¿Que pasa?! - grito Ikuto entrando a la habitación.

- No lo se... de la nada comenzó a reaccionar así - respondió asustada.

_- Hmp... seguramente Utau menciono algo del pasado, debí haberle dicho que no lo haga... -_ pensó.

Ikuto cargó a Amu. Él se sentó en la cama, he hizo que esta quede acostada sobre su regazo, con su cabeza apoyada contra los brazos del chico.

- Amu... - Ikuto la miró a los ojos, ella se quedo perdida en ellos, poco a poco, su cuerpo, que estaba temblando, comenzó a calmarse, hasta quedar dormida.

- ¿Que... fue eso...? - pregunto asustada.

- Utau, olvide de mencionártelo, pero Amu tiene amnesia, recordó la mayoría de las cosas, pero aún necesita tiempo -

- Pero... solo le mencione acerca de la relación de ustedes cuando eran niños... - dijo ella.

- ¿Relación? -

- Pff... ¿Crees que porque era la mas chica, no me daba cuenta? - no era de extrañarse, de todos modos, Utau siempre fue muy inteligente.

- Tienes razón, pero aún así, recibir recuerdos así de repente es lo que ocasiona estas reacciones - dijo el chico - Trata de no mencionar nada ¿Ok? -

- Esta bien... - la rubia se levanto y se fue de la habitación - Como Amu ahora habita mi habitación iré a dormir abajo -

Ya eran las 02:34 de la madrugada, había pasado 1 hora. Ikuto seguía en la misma posición con Amu, él corrió su flequillo y acariciaba el pelo de Amu, con sus dedos, recorría cada parte del rostro de Amu, cada tanto el rozaba estos con los labios de la chica, que estaban semi-abiertos. Amu se despertó al sentirlos.

- Ikuto... - dijo abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los del chico. Ella puso su mano en el rostro de él.

- ¿Que pasa, princesa? - él agarro la mano de la pelirosa que tenía en su cachete y le beso la palma.

- Ikuto... yo... - su mano se deslizó hasta la nuca del chico y fue empujándolo hasta abajo despacio y lentamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

- Amu... - Ikuto pronunció su nombre antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Estos comenzaron a saborearse el uno al otro, sus lenguas se juntaron, ambos se devoraban entre ellos, el sabor que sentían no se comparaba a ningún manjar ni postre, era un sabor mágico, algo especial. Aquellas caricias eran dulces, estos cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, soltando aquel amor y deseo que querían liberar ya desde hace tiempo.

Sus pulmones exigían aire, ellos se separaron, pero en menos de un segundo los juntaban nuevamente. Ella estaba aferrada al cuello del chico, él tenía uno de sus brazos en su espaldas y con su otra mano, acariciaba el rostro de Amu.

Aquella posición se fue deshaciendo, Ikuto acostó a Amu en la cama y se puso arriba de ella. Cada beso era mucho mas largo que el anterior, mas cálido y fuerte. Inconscientemente, Ikuto deslizo sus brazos por debajo del camisón que Amu llevaba puesto, acariciando todas sus curvas y costados de su cuerpo.

- Aaaah... Ikuto... - ella, al sentir el tacto, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ikuto, empujándolo para que se separaran y rompieran el beso.

- Lo siento mucho, Amu, no... no pude controlarme... - dijo él.

Ella hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza - No... solo que... me hubiera gustado que me avisaras... - dijo tímidamente, ella se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba. Sentía vergüenza.

- Amu... - al rato sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

Él paso su mano por la espalda de la chica, bajando el cierre de aquel vestido.

_Aquella noche, ambos estaba preparados, los dos estaban esperándola desde hace mucho, ambos podría demostrarle su amor el uno al otro, sentirse, ser uno, aquel momento, había llegado..._

* * *

**Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta... PROXIMO CAPITLO: L-E-M-M-O-N *O* **

**Mientras tanto ustedes...**

**"¡OMG! ¡TE AMO PORQUE ERES GENIAL, PERO TE ODIO POR CORTARLO EN LA MEJOR PARTE Y ASDADADADADADDSADADAD" **

**Okno xDDDD**

**Nos vemos ewe/**


	12. Sacrificio por amor

**OK, muchos de ustedes esperaban este capitulo, y yo solo tarde en subir para cagarles la vida (okno xDD) En realidad es porque regrese a cole y ya ni tengo tiempo TwT**

**Antes de que lean el capitulo tengo ****_2 AVISOS IMPORTANTES:_**

**1 - ****_"Todo lo bueno tienes su lado malo y todo lo malo su lado bueno"_**** Ya se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero xDD *mientras tanto... se esconde en donde ni las malditas bombas de Melt le lleguen***

**2 - Este fic léanlo con la canción "Everytime we touch" de Cascada.**

**Sin mas boludeces y avisos idiotas... ¡Comienza el capitulo 12 y ante-último!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Ya eran las 02:34 de la madrugada, había pasado 1 hora. Ikuto seguía en la misma posición con Amu, él corrió su flequillo y acariciaba el pelo de Amu, con sus dedos, recorría cada parte del rostro de Amu, cada tanto el rozaba estos con los labios de la chica, que estaban semi-abiertos. Amu se despertó al sentirlos.

- Ikuto... - dijo abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los del chico. Ella puso su mano en el rostro de él.

- ¿Que pasa, princesa? - él agarro la mano de la pelirosa que tenía en su cachete y le beso la palma.

- Ikuto... yo... - su mano se deslizó hasta la nuca del chico y fue empujándolo hasta abajo despacio y lentamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

- Amu... - Ikuto pronunció su nombre antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Estos comenzaron a saborearse el uno al otro, sus lenguas se juntaron, ambos se devoraban entre ellos, el sabor que sentían no se comparaba a ningún manjar ni postre, era un sabor mágico, algo especial. Aquellas caricias eran dulces, estos cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, soltando aquel amor y deseo que querían liberar ya desde hace tiempo.

Sus pulmones exigían aire, ellos se separaron, pero en menos de un segundo los juntaban nuevamente. Ella estaba aferrada al cuello del chico, él tenía uno de sus brazos en su espaldas y con su otra mano, acariciaba el rostro de Amu.

Aquella posición se fue deshaciendo, Ikuto acostó a Amu en la cama y se puso arriba de ella. Cada beso era mucho mas largo que el anterior, mas cálido y fuerte. Inconscientemente, Ikuto deslizo sus brazos por debajo del camisón que Amu llevaba puesto, acariciando todas sus curvas y costados de su cuerpo.

- Aaaah... Ikuto... - ella, al sentir el tacto, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ikuto, empujándolo para que se separaran y rompieran el beso.

- Lo siento mucho, Amu, no... no pude controlarme... - dijo él.

Ella hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza - No... solo que... me hubiera gustado que me avisaras... - dijo tímidamente, ella se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba. Sentía vergüenza.

- Amu... - al rato sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

Él paso su mano por la espalda de la chica, bajando el cierre de aquel vestido.

_Aquella noche, ambos estaba preparados, los dos estaban esperándola desde hace mucho, ambos podría demostrarle su amor el uno al otro, sentirse, ser uno, aquel momento, había llegado..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 12:**__** Sacrificio por Amor...**_

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban, uno arriba del otro, besándose.

Ikuto fue desvistiendo lentamente a Amu, quería ver cada centímetro de la chica. Una vez hecho su trabajo, abandonó sus labios para ocupar los suyos en los pechos de la chica, él comenzó a hacer un recorrido desde allí hasta su oreja, subiendo y bajando, repartiendo besos y mordiscos, cada parte húmeda quería decir que ya le pertenecía al chico.

Ella se estremecía con cada choque que había entre ellos. Amu se agarró fuerte de la camisa de Ikuto, tanto, que fue desabrochando los botones de este, hasta llegar al punto en el que desabrochó todos, apenas sucedió, ella fue levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada, y le saco aquella tela que cubría a Ikuto, permitiendo que ella pudiese ver ese pecho que ella tanto amaba.

- Amu... - Ikuto la miró, ella entendía lo que esa mirada le decía. Él la amaba, y mucho. Al igual que ella a él.

Ella colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ikuto y volvieron a juntar sus labios, él la agarró por la cintura, sus manos fueron subiendo hasta su espalda y desabrocho su sujetador.

Amu estaba sentada sobre Ikuto, él también lo estaba, pero sobre la cama, ella desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de Ikuto.

El chico aprovechó la posición para besar nuevamente sus pechos, pero esta vez comenzó a lamer y morder sus pezones de una forma tan placentera pero torturador para Amu. De sus labios salieron gemidos. Gemidos que Ikuto quería seguir oyendo, porque sabía que Amu lo disfrutaba y eso le encantaba, quería remplazar esos gritos y llantos de sufrimientos, por gritos y gemidos de placer. Su cuerpo fue haciéndose para atrás, quedando nuevamente acostada abajo de Ikuto.

Amu fue bajando el pantalón de Ikuto, sin dejar de abrazarse fuertemente a él, mientras sentía las caricias del peliazul. Él pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sus intimidades se rozaban continuamente. Ambos anhelaban oír los gemidos del otro.

Ikuto pasó su mano por debajo de las bragas de la chica, él comenzó a recorrer con sus largos y ágiles dedos cada zona que estos alcanzaban. Metió su dedo índice adentro de ella. El cuerpo de la chica se sobresaltó. Ikuto movió rápidamente su dedo. Cada vez colocaba mas e iba aumentando la velocidad de ellos, aunque los dedos del chico estaban ocupados, su cabeza estaba al lado del cuello de Amu, él aprovechó para lamer lentamente este. Mientras los dedos de Ikuto hacía lo suyo, los de Amu, estaban enredados en el pelo de Ikuto, pero también acariciaba el punto débil del chico, sus orejas.

Ambos se deshicieron de la ropa interior del otro. Amu estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. Ikuto se percató de ello y abrazo a Amu. No quería obligarla a tomar una decisión tan complicada, pero ella no iba a permitir que se detenga. Él entró en ella, al principio dolía, pero Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente para no ver ninguna lagrima ni señal de dolor o sufrimiento de Amu. Cuando su miembro se acostumbró adentro de ella, empezó a moverse mas rápido.

- Aaah... - ella amaba la sensación que había en su interior.

Ninguno quería que esto acabara, estaban desesperados, querían juntarse cada vez mas, como si no existiera fin y no hubiese limites para entrar adentro de ella. Ambos disfrutaban tocar y sentir cada parte del cuerpo del otro, querían sentir mas, hasta que, inconscientemente, terminaron en una nueva pose.

Ella estaba sentada arriba de Ikuto y a espaldas suyo, sin deshacer la unión que había entre ellos, todavía seguían siendo uno. Él seguía penetrándola desde esa nueva posición, ahora podía tocar mas sus pechos; los acariciaba, con sus dedo indice formaba círculos sobre sus pezones, también los pellizcaba. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzó a hacer un recorrido con su lengua, desde su hombro, hasta la oreja. Amu sentía que iba a explotar, no se necesitaban palabras para que Ikuto se diera cuenta, simplemente, sus gemidos expresaban todo ese placer.

Amu no quería quedarse atrás, decidió participar mas y tomar el control. Ella giro su cuerpo, quedando en cara a cara con Ikuto. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Amu beso de la manera mas dulce pero placentera a Ikuto, él la agarro de la cintura y acariciaba sus muslos y piernas que estaba al rededor del cuerpo del chico. Su cuerpo fue haciéndose hacía atrás. Ahora él estaba acostado abajo de Amu.

La pelirosa empezó a besar el pecho de Ikuto, cubriéndolo de marcas y mojando cada centímetro de este con su lengua. Ese pecho era irresistible para Amu, parecía tallado por lo mismo ángeles, tenía tanta forma, mirarlo no solo la dejaba satisfecha, quería jugar con él.

Ikuto acariciaba las piernas de Amu y su espalda. Ella continuaba marcando el pecho del chico, cada vez subía mas, hasta llegar hasta sus orejas, donde comenzó a esparcir caricias por allí.

Ambos seguían conectados, en tan solo pensar que el tiempo pasaba y pronto terminaría, los deprimía, disfrutaban cada segundo de cada tacto entre ellos.

Pero ese momento llegó. Tuvieron su primer orgasmo, su primer acto de amor que siempre deseaban mostrarle al otro. Amu se acostó al lado de Ikuto y se dejo abrazar por él.

- Ikuto... - dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo - Arigato...

- ¿Por que me agradeces? Debería ser yo el que que tiene que estar agradecido. Te amo... - él hizo mas fuerte el abrazo.

- Tienes razón, en ese caso... debería disculparme... yo... lo siento mucho - unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Ikuto para que no se diera cuenta. Pero él las sintió por su cuerpo.

- Amu.. ¿Que pasa? No llores... - él le agarró el rostro con sus manos y la miró fijamente.

- Lo siento... Lo siento... - su llanto continuaba, no tenían control. Aquellas lagrimas invisibles, tomaron un color. El mismo de antes. Rojo.

- ¡Amu! - gritó asustado.

- Adiós... - ella intento forzar una sonrisa.

- No entiendo... - dijo él sin dejar de abrazar a Amu, no quería que siga llorando, odiaba verla así.

- Recordé todo... - explicó.

- ¿Que? - Los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron repentinamente. No... no quería creerlo - ¿Cuando? No... ¡No puede ser!

- Siempre que estaba contigo, ese sentimiento que habitaba en mi volvía poco... a poco... No... siempre estuvo, pero... comencé a ser mas consciente de él... volví a enamorarme de ti... de nuevo -

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Que va a pasar? - él estaba desesperado.

- Lo siento mucho... es hora de que me vaya... - Amu soltó un grito desgarrador, este era mucho mas fuerte que todos los anteriores. También clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico. De ahí salía sangre, pero no de la espalda de Ikuto, si no de sus manos, por todos su cuerpo.

- ¡¿No hay forma de salvarte?! -

- No... no la hay, me arriesgue para poder disfrutar este momento contigo... ahora no me importa lo que me pase... aunque prométeme que no lloraras por mi... sonríe... - decía acariciando el rostro del chico. Ella podía sentir el sufrimiento del chico, que pronto de sus ojos saldrían litros de lagrimas.

- Amu... - él la abrazó fuertemente y hundió su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y cabeza. Ella se aferraba mas a él, sus cuerpo se apretaban mas, al igual que el sufrimiento que cada uno sentía.

_"Un anillo de compromiso"... -_ él recordó las palabras de Kaede -_ ... "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"... no voy a dejar que eso suceda, yo estaré con Amu en todo momento, la seguiré a todas partes, no me importa a donde, pero jamas la volveré a dejar sola. Un momento... la Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key es la unión que hay entre nosotros_ - se decía a si mismo -_ incluso nuestro amor supero la muerte... todavía hay esperanzas... -_

Ikuto se paró y busco entre los cajones de Amu el candado. Una vez encontrado, agarró su pantalón que se hallaba tirado en el piso, de allí sacó la llave.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Amu con la poca fuerza que se encontraba en ella.

Él regresó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Amu también lo hizo, con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Ahora... aquel dolor que sientes, lo compartiremos... - dijo él viendo a Amu a los ojos.

- Ikuto... ¿A que... te refieres? - ella sentía que su cuerpo se estaba cayendo e inmediatamente colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ikuto para no caerse. Él pasó sus brazos abajo de los de ella, rodeando su espalda. Se acercó a su oído y les dijo una palabras...

- No dejaré que te vayas sin mi... -

Ikuto unió la llave y el candado, de su interior salió un brillo que cubrió toda la sala, provocando que los jóvenes cerraran sus ojos, al abrirlos, Amu percato algo... Ikuto también sangraba.

- Aaah... - Ikuto soltó un pequeño grito de dolor - A-am-u-u...-

- ¡Ikuto! - ella se asusto al ver que su cuerpo también sangraba al igual que ella - ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Eres idiota! -

- No... idiota sería... si te dejara morir... como no puedo hacer nada... me iré contigo... - decía con sus mayor fuerza, el dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

- ¡Pero...! -

- Amu, jamas nos separaremos - él deshizo el abrazó, para poder agarrar sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse al igual que sus labios. Querían compartir ese último momento juntos, sin tener que sufrir, volviendo a sentir el calor del otro.

Sin dejar de besarse, una luz envolvió nuevamente la habitación, pero, esta vez, cuando el brillo desapareció, ellos también lo hicieron, la habitación quedó vacía. Lo único que delataba que ellos aún seguían ahí, era la llave y el candado, entre las sabanas, donde estaban llena de sangre y sufrimiento que ambos habían derramado esa noche...

* * *

**Como siempre... tengo que cagar los capítulos ewe.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo y último episodio! (Si es que no me matan) ¿Que sucederá ahora? :O **

**Dejen sus reviews (o amenazas e insultos xDD)**


	13. ¿Reencuentro?

**H-holi ^u^/ **

**Tal como me pidieron, subí en el último capitulo... ¿Contentos? Yo no... CASI ME MATAN ¬¬! **

**Según a muchos les "cague la vida" (Tomoelove xDDDDDDD) pero yo se que me aman :3 **

**Okno xDDD bueno... ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! *u***

**Después tengo que continuar con "Devuelve la luz en mi vida" (ya ni se como hacerlo xD, si tienen ideas mándenlas!)**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Ikuto unió la llave y el candado, de su interior salió un brillo que cubrió toda la sala, provocando que los jóvenes cerraran sus ojos, al abrirlos, Amu percato algo... Ikuto también sangraba.

- Aaah... - Ikuto soltó un pequeño grito de dolor - A-am-u-u...-

- ¡Ikuto! - ella se asusto al ver que su cuerpo también sangraba al igual que ella - ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Eres idiota! -

- No... idiota sería... si te dejara morir... como no puedo hacer nada... me iré contigo... - decía con sus mayor fuerza, el dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

- ¡Pero...! -

- Amu, jamas nos separaremos - él deshizo el abrazó, para poder agarrar sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse al igual que sus labios. Querían compartir ese último momento juntos, sin tener que sufrir, volviendo a sentir el calor del otro.

Sin dejar de besarse, una luz envolvió nuevamente la habitación, pero, esta vez, cuando el brillo desapareció, ellos también lo hicieron, la habitación quedó vacía. Lo único que delataba que ellos aún seguían ahí, era la llave y el candado, entre las sabanas, donde estaban llena de sangre y sufrimiento que ambos habían derramado esa noche...

* * *

_**Capitulo 13:**__** ¿Reencuentro? **_

24 de septiembre, hoy cumplía 8 años, 8 años desde que estoy en ese orfanato. Nunca conocí a mis padres, lo único que tenía de recuerdo, era un extraño candado. Decidí usarlo por todo el resto de mi vida en mi cuello, tenía algo especial, no se que, pero algo era...

Me encontraba en el patio sola en los columpios, a pesar de que estaba festejando, siempre, no importa que momento era, me preguntaba cosas raras que a un niño de mi edad no tendría que preguntarse: "De donde vengo", "Tuve una vida antes que esta", "¿El destino estará en mi contra?". No entendía porque me preguntaba esas cosas, pero debía encontrar una respuesta, tenía la sensación de ya haber estado aquí.

- ¡Amuuu! - grito Aoi, ella corría hacía mi desesperada, como si estuviera a punto de darme un abrazo - ¡Feliz cumple años! - ella me abrazo por atrás, casi me caigo.

- ¡Gracias Aoi-chan! - le sonreí.

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar adentro, todos te estaba buscando, es hora de comer pastel! - me dijo, ella se sentó en la hamaca de al lado.

- Lo siento... tienes razón - me paré y la agarré de la mano.

- Amu... siempre andas pensativa y no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu al rededor - dijo sin pararse y mirándome - Mira - ella señalo hacia el salón donde estaban todos - ¿No te das cuenta de toda las personas que hacen esto por ti? Tu eres muy importante para nosotros, eres como una hermana... -

Le dí la razón de nuevo, no podía estar pensando en esas, ahora debería estar festejando.

Ambas fuimos adentro, todos estaban esperándome, apenas me vieron, no tardaron en abrazarme y felicitarme.

Siempre me recibían bien, tenía muchos amigos, a pesar de que a veces me alejaba de la comunidad.

Él día pasó, fue muy divertido, normalmente es muy difícil de hacer cumpleaños, pero siempre hacíamos lo posible para pasarla bien. Ya era de noche y regresé a mi habitación, yo compartía cuarto con Aoi, eramos mejores amigas...

Pero eso termino. Un día en donde todo parecía salir bien, acabó.

Estábamos jugando a saltar la soga con otras 3 amigas, en eso llego una de las madres del orfantato.

- Señorita Aoi... - dijo ella - Felicidades, la familia Okazaki decidió adoptarla -

- ¿Que? - dijimos a coro, la diferencia, era que Aoi estaba feliz, pero nosotras no, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre me entendió, y ahora se va...

Todos nos pusimos muy triste, pero también estábamos felices de que una amiga consiguiera una familia, ella estaba igual que nosotros, fue una despedida triste, pero sabía que algún día iba a salir de allí e iba a poder verla.

- Aah... -suspiró Mizuki - La voy a extrañar mucho...

- Si, yo también - dijo Nanami.

- No se preocupen, ahora debe estar feliz de poder tener una familia, algún día también tendremos una, por eso hay que estar felices igual que ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos extraña... - dije para animarlas, lo cual sucedió.

- Amu... ¡Eres genial! - gritaron felices.

Aunque me mostraba fuerte ante todas mis compañeras, estaba triste, pero seguí adelante, de todos modos algún día volveré a verla. Yo seguía siendo la misma, como todos los días, siempre estaba con mis compañeros o a veces reflexionando, pero esta noche no podía dormir, mi nueva compañera ahora era Nanami, no quería despertarla, así que decidí ir al patio, quería sentarme en el tercer columpio, siempre que tengo un mal sueño o no puedo dormir voy allí a relajarme, pero esta vez estaba ocupado...

Me acerque, había un chico que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Hola? - dije sentándome en la hamaca de al lado.

El chico no me respondió, no sabía si me estaba ignorando o no me escuchó. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Etto... -

Él chico los abrió y me miró con una mirada extraña, sus ojos eran color zafiros, igual que su pelo. Él seguía sin responder.

Decidí irme de allí, parece que molestaba y ese chico me daba mala espina, pero... ¿Por que una parte de mi lo negaba?

Antes de entrar sentí una luz que salía de mi pecho, mas bien, de aquel objeto que colgaba en él. Deje de avanzar cuando llegue a la puerta, sin moverme de allí, pude sentir en mi una calidez y una sensación extraña, pero agradable me di cuenta que un mismo brillo provenía de atrás mío, justo cuando me di vuelta, había desaparecido, solo vi la mirada de ese chico que expresaba confusión y sorpresa.

No iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, en ese momento solo sentí sueño, ganas de descansar, de alguna manera, empecé a sentirme cansada, cuando antes, ni siquiera podía pegar ni una pestaña. Volví a la habitación y soñé, no me acuerdo que, pero solo se que era algo realmente agradable.

- ¡Amu-chan! Si no te despiertas ahora la madre Fuko se va a enojar... - sentí una mano que movía suavemente mi hombro y una voz que me hablaba.

Abrí mis ojos, era Nanami, luego de esto, giré mi vista al reloj. ¡Era tardísimo!

Me vestí rápido, ella ya estaba lista, luego bajamos al comedor a desayunar, yo me senté al lado de Nanami y de Mizuki, hablamos de cosas estúpidas, pero era algo realmente divertido, pero en medio de eso sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, levanté mi cabeza hacia el frente y vi, que desde la otra mesa, donde estaban los niños mas grandes, estaba ese peliazul, la mirada en su rostro me daba miedo, me sentía incomoda.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Mizuki trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? No, nada... es que todavía sigo teniendo mucho sueño - le respondí.

- Mooo... Amu-chii es muy vaga... - dijo ella.

- Jeje, es que no dormí muy bien -

- Seguramente debe ser Nanami y sus ronquidos - bromeó ella.

- ¡Oye! Yo no ronco... - gritó Nanami.

Esa conversación comenzó a ser un mar de risas y de bromas, pero me dí cuenta que durante todo el desayuno, ese chico no me quitaba la mirada de en sima.

Tenía que sacar de mi mente a ese chico, pero no paraba de aparecer, donde quiera que iba, él parecía seguirme ¿Me estaba acosando? No lo se, pero lo mejor sería hablar, ya habían pasado varios días desde que el actúa de esa manera. Él estaba espiando atrás de una pared.

- Ahora vengo, chicas - dije y me dirigí hacía donde el muchacho.

Él, al ver que me dirigía hacía él, se escondió, pero apresuré mis pasos y antes de que se vaya le agarré el brazo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Por que me persigues? - dije sin soltarlo.

-...- él no respondió.

- ¡Oye! ¡Contesta! - grite.

Él hizo un movimiento veloz, yo quede contra la pared acorralada con su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - me susurró en la oreja. Su expresión cambio, siempre que lo miraba su rostro reflejaba soledad y frialdad, pero esta vez había una sonrisa invadiéndolo.

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, él estaba muy cerca mío.

- Esta bien... pero explícame... ¿Por que tienes esto? - el metió su mano adentro de mi remera y me sacó el candado.

- ¡Devuélveme eso! - dije intentado sacárselo, pero era muy alto y con su brazo lo levanto lo mas arriba posible.

Mientras yo luchaba por recuperarlo vi que este brillaba y que del bolsillo del chico salía la misma luz, la misma que había sentido hace varias noches.

Él miró su bolsillo y de ahí sacó una llave que parecía que hacía juego con mi candado.

- Esa llave... -

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta del otro, pero parecía algo mas profundo.

- Así que realmente eres tu... - dijo con un tono dulce y con una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Eh? - pregunte confundida.

- Hmpt... - dijo él - No importa... debe ser solo una estúpida coincidencia... - me devolvió el candado y se alejo de mi.

- ¡Espera! - dije antes de que se vaya.

- Oye niña, ¿Quieres escaparte un rato conmigo y tomar un helado? - dijo parando sus pasos y mirándome con una sonrisa picara.

- Olvídalo, ¿Por que saldría con alguien como tu? - le dije con un tono desafiante.

- Que fría... ya veo... bueno, cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes donde estoy... - él se fue.

Ahora me sentía mas confundida, que chico tan raro, pero yo también tenía la misma duda que él, ¿Por que él tenía una llave que hacía par con mi candado?

Quería olvidarme de ese tema, pero era imposible, cada vez que me acercaba a ese chico de mi candado salía un brillo y de su llave también.

Ikuto... ese era el nombre del peliazul, por alguna razón ya lo había escuchado antes, pero a pesar de que durante todo el tiempo que estaba con él me molestaba, sentía una calidez en mi interior, una sensación que la había sentido antes, hace mucho tiempo, no se cuando, pero era nostálgico...

- ¿Y? ¿Ya lo pensaste? - dijo Ikuto.

Me asusté, otra vez no podía dormir y estaba hamacándome por la noche.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dije nerviosa, él se iba acercando mas a mi.

- Oh... ya sabes, ¿No quieres ir a tomar un helado? - él me abrazó por detrás y susurro aquellas palabras muy cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Si acepto... dejaras de molestarme? - pregunte, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi y acariciaba mi rostro con su mano libre.

- Quizás si... quizás no... -

Me sobresalté. Me había mordido la oreja.

- Es-esta... bi-en... - acepté, probablemente si lo hacía dejaría de repetirme eso todo el tiempo.

- Que bien... estuve esperando esto desde hace años... Amu... - él no dijo nada mas y me agarro de la mano, era muy cálida. Me pregunté a que se refería con "hace años", seguramente era una metáfora... o que se yo...

¿Como sabía mi nombre? Osea, el me dijo el suyo, pero yo jamas le dije el mio, siempre me decía "tu" o "niña". De todos modos era normal que un acosador supiera mi nombre, ya que no paraba de seguirme.

Esa noche fue divertida, nos escapamos del orfanato unas horas y fuimos a una heladería que, raramente, estaba abierta, ya que era muy tarde. Él me hablaba de muchas cosas, era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación "normal"

Al final, a ninguno de los dos nos importó porque yo tenía ese cando y porque el tenía esa llave. Aunque había algo que sabíamos perfectamente, gracias a ellos, pudimos conocernos, de una manera totalmente estúpida, pero...

.

.

.

.

¿De nuevo?

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**kfldsgkldskgldskglskglkdlsgk y aquí finalizó este fic (soy libre de amenazas *u*/)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido.**

**Ahora que terminé este fic, tengo que continuar el otro (no tengo ni la mas puta idea de como continuarlo xD, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo...)**

**Bye o3o/**


End file.
